The Long Lost God
by MigicTertle
Summary: It is time for peace, the Giant War has ended. But what happens when The Fates have no choice but to give Percy a terrible gift? What has them so worried that they do this? How does Percy react? What does the future hold in store? Rated M for language and because some of this gets very, very, VERY dark.
1. Rebirth

**Don't worry, THIS IS NOT THE END OF 'OMEGA - SYMBOL OF DESTRUCTION'! Just find it easier to write a story if I'm writing another at the same time to make sure I don't get bored. I hope you enjoy this story and there will be more chapters to come. Again, I only own this story, Uncle Rick owns PJO and HOO. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

"Will you join us on Olympus by becoming gods?"

The question hung in the air, a tingling desire and a looming threat at the same time. The Seven looked at each other apprehensively, their eyes glittering with recognition as their gazes met one another, but already knowing what their answer would be.

It had been a week since the final battle of the Giant War, when Percy Jackson had stepped up to the plate by battling Gaia and slaying her, leaving her in a slumber that would last for many millennia. Now, it was the time for celebration, though it didn't feel like a celebration. The mood was sombre, the losses had been hard during the war, but the Seven couldn't help but at least be a bit hopeful, hopeful that the peace they brought may actually last for once. But, they still had to go through the award ceremony, something it seemed no one under the banner of Olympus wanted to miss. Now, it was The Seven's turn to receive their gifts. It was Percy who stepped forward to answer the gods.

"We all humbly decline your offer, we have several wishes we would have granted instead," he said. The gods, especially the parents of each of the respective heroes, frowned at that but nodded anyways, somewhat expecting the answer. It was time for their requests.

Leo stepped forward. "My wish is that you fulfill the promise you made to Percy after the Second Titan War immediately, and free the peaceful titans, including Calypso," he smiled dreamily. Hephaestus smiled at his son, happy to see him happy. The gods nodded.

Frank and Hazel stepped forward next, hand in hand. "Our wish is that you lift our curses please," Frank said while they bowed shyly, the two oh so ever polite. Mars and Pluto nodded, snapping their fingers and lifting the curses off of their respective children. As this happened, you could see their shoulders straighten up, as if the weight of the sky had just been lifted off of them. Frank turned to Hazel with newfound confidence and scooped her up in his arms, twirling her around while kissing her. Hazel smiled, giggling.

"Get a room you two," Leo snickered, everyone following his example. The two blushed, hurriedly finding their place back in line.

Next was Piper and Jason, arm in arm. "We ask for more legitimate recognition of the minor gods and to be allowed to build them all temples in New Rome," said Piper. Many of the gods in the room, both major and minor, applauded this.

"Fine," Jupiter grumbled, in his Roman form for his son. And so the two took their place back in line, though not without Piper giving Jason a quick kiss on his cheek, making him blush furiously with everyone watching them.

Annabeth walked forward next, being her independent self. "I would like more land for Camp Half-Blood and permission to design a city similar to New Rome, called New Athens, there."

"I think that is a wonderful idea, daughter," Athena said, beaming at the idea of it being called New Athens. Annabeth smiled at her mother and walked back over to Percy, giving him a quick but love filled peck on the lips, squeezing his hand, before he stepped forward.

**Percy Jackson POV**

As I took my place in front of the gods, I couldn't help but glance back at Annabeth and smile. She smiled back at me radiantly, making me feel like I could do anything as long as she kept that up. I looked into her eyes, her beautiful stormy-gray eyes, and felt my whole body heat up just from the love I saw in them. My mind went practically blank staring at her, the only thought going through my head at the moment being _'Gods I love her so much'_. I was knocked back into the present by the sound of someone clearing their throat. I looked up to see my dad, Poseidon, smirking at me, causing my face to become more red than a tomato probably.

"And if not godhood, what could the _great Percy Jackson_ possibly want this time," said Zeus partially sarcastically and partially grumbling, having turned back into his Greek form for me. I rolled my eyes pretty obviously, causing Apollo and Hermes to have to pretend they were coughing to hide their laughter.

"My wish is to correct a mistake that should've never happened. I would ask that Lady Hestia and Lord Hades be added back onto the Olympian Council." There were some shocked gasps and looks, but no one was too surprised, this was me after all. The Olympians discussed in their heads for a moment before turning back to me.

"Very well, Perseus, your wish shall be granted. Welcome back my brother and sister," Zeus clapped his hands, causing two more thrones to appear out of the ground. One was a replica of the throne Hades had in his palace in the Underworld while the other was a simple, large wooden chair engulfed in flames.

With tears in her eyes, Aunt Hestia engulfed me in a bone crushing hug, crying out her thank you's before she went and took her place on her throne. My Uncle Hades walked up to me, hesitating for a moment before shaking my hand, but his eyes showed his complete and utter gratitude. I walked back into line, grabbing Annabeth by the waist and pulling her towards me before kissing her as passionately as I could for a solid minute. She snaked her arms around my neck, the only thing pulling us apart our need to breathe. I smirked at her extensive blush, knowing I would pay for that kiss in front of everybody later, but I didn't care. We could finally let our lives slow down and enjoy it, together.

"Well… um… then let the celebration be-" Zeus was cut off by a flash in the middle of the thrown room. When the light cleared away, standing there were three goddesses that I really did NOT want to see at the moment. "Lady Fates, to what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?" Zeus recovered. They ignored him though, staring right at me as if they were gazing directly into my soul, which to be honest they probably were. A shiver ran up my spine involuntarily.

"Despite your belief, we are not heartless beings…" Clotho began.

"But this must be done…" Lachesis continued.

"We are sorry, Perseus. Very sorry," Atropos finished.

I spent a singular second looking at them before I spun on my heels and bolted. I sprinted like my life depended on it, which, again knowing The Fates, it probably did. They just loved to muck up my life at every turn. But when they are saying sorry for something they are about to do, you don't really have a choice but to run away screaming "NO! NO! NO!" Like your life depended on it, which is exactly what I did. I didn't make it far though. My body froze, rigid, and I turned towards the demon goddesses despite every ounce of willpower I had being used to do the opposite. They forced me onto my knees, the only thing I could do being to look them in the eyes with tears in mine.

"We are genuinely sorry, Perseus, we know how much you don't want this, but for the fate of the world, this must be done. You will understand eventually," the spoke in unison. Quickly changing the mood, their eyes glazed over and they began chanting in Greek. "Βράζουμε εμπρός, θεϊκό αίμα, βγάζουμε τον θεό κάτω, τον αποκαλύπτουμε στον κόσμο, τη μοίρα του να κατακτάται."

As they chanted, my body glowed as my aura sprang out powerfully, dwarfing everyone else's except a large part of the Olympians. Everyone stared in shock, their mouths hanging open catching flies, but I ignored all of that. All I could focus on was the tears streaming from my eyes and the power building up inside of me. Finally, their chanting finished and my aura faded back into me, a glowing image of a broken sword appearing above my head.

"All hail Lord Perseus, god of heroes, tides, storms, and earthquakes," they spoke together. That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out falling face first onto the floor.

_**break**_

Three weeks later, I met Calypso for the second time after Leo had retrieved her from Ogygia, his wish having been granted. I kept apologizing to her, saying I was so sorry I didn't make the gods hold up their end of the deal, but she just waved it off and said it was perfectly okay. She hugged me, congratulating me on the godhood, but that only brought tears to my eyes as I ran off before I could cry.

_**break**_

It was a year later when Jason finished his first new temple. He dedicated it to me to try and make me feel better. I smiled, waved, and accepted the generous offerings during the ceremony, but he could tell it was all forced, especially after I got out of there faster than Aphrodite could start flirting once it was all over.

_**break**_

It was a month later when I got my first offering, some steak and apples. Some Roman campers, all boys about the age of fourteen, about to embark on their first quest had visited my temple to sacrifice to me and pray for good fortune on their journey, being the god of heroes and all. I silently gave them my blessing, going back to the automatons I was hacking away at to relieve my frustration. It was the first offering, but it certainly wasn't the last. 

_**break**_

It was two years later when I received my first prayer. I was wondering through Central Park with Annabeth after visiting my parents and mortal sister when I suddenly heard a plea for help in my head. I paused, closed my eyes, and concentrated my mind, finding where the call came from. I shook my head in disappointment towards the gods, myself included, at what I saw. It was three Greek demigods, a boy and two girls no older than thirteen, on a ship in the Sea of Monsters being chased by a large serpent. I sighed, easily making a wave that pushed their boat away until they had gotten out of sight of the large monster. I opened my eyes and continued on our stroll, giving Annabeth an apologetic look but no explanation. I didn't want to think about it.

_**break**_

"Please, I'm begging you. Please don't go…" she removed my hand from her wrist, walking away stifling tears but not looking back.

It was three years later when Annabeth broke up with me. She told me she couldn't do it anymore, her continuing to age and go on with her life while I would stay the same being a god and all. I begged and pleaded with her, crying so hard my eyes were sore for weeks afterwards. She told me she was sorry and that this was the hardest thing she's ever done. Not surviving as a demigod, not fighting two wars, not even falling into Tartarus, but she still did it. I told her I would find a way to make her immortal so we could stay together forever, but she just looked at me with sadness and pain in her eyes. She told me that I should know better than anyone that she didn't want to be immortal. I grabbed her wrist making her look at me. I stared into her beautiful but broken eyes. I stared right into her soul, as if we never broke eye contact the moment would stay the same forever, but she just pushed my hand off and walked away. I stayed in those woods crying for days, refusing to go back to my temple since it would just remind me of _her_ since _she_ built it. It was the last time anyone saw me for a _long_ time. 

_**break**_

It was thirteen years later when Jason died. He was the first, leaving behind his wife Piper and two sons, Percy (named after me) who was one and Theo who was four. He was dragged into a quest by his dad, even though he should have been able to never have to do one again after what he'd been through and what he ha.. Being the noble guy he was, took on a whole legion of monsters by himself allowing the kids he was overlooking on the quest to escape. The only thing they'd found left were his coin/sword/spear thing, some scraps of a purple shirt, and some blood that hadn't yet been washed away. They burned a shroud with no body. Piper and Thalia both wept into _her_ shoulders the entire time while I watched from behind a chimney on top of one of the barracks, hidden, alone, unseen.

_**break**_

It was 2.5 years later when _she_ finally got married. I tried to force myself to not go, I really did, but I failed in the end. I arrived just in time to see _her_ walking down the isle to meet her new husband, some son of Iris named Mark. I gasped, she was beyond beautiful. She made the combined beauty of every goddess on Olympus look so ugly you might barf. She wore a flowing white gown, studded with pearls and precious jewels that seemed to spark in the sunset light. She walked elegantly with a smile on face that threatened to break her cheeks. I felt myself tearing up, imagining what could've been. I guess Calypso was never my biggest what-if after all, it was _her_. What made it worse was they were having the wedding on the beach of Camp Half-Blood, not even 20 yards from where _our_ spot used to be. When Chiron, who was presiding, told them to kiss, I flashed away from my spot in the woods before I let myself watch. What I didn't see was _her_ quickly glance in the direction of the light I gave off. A mournful look. A look of recognition. A recognition of what could've been. 

_**break**_

It was seven years later when my mom and Paul died. They got in a car crash on the way to meet me for Easter brunch. Them and Estelle were the only people from my old life who I had talked to since _she_ broke up with me, but Estelle quickly cut off all contact. She blamed me for my deaths, saying I should've saved them since "I was a god and all powerful" and all that crap. I did as she asked with no complaint (yes she knew about the Greek world, it was too hard to hide). I loved my sister too much to not do what she wanted.

_**break**_

It was three years later when Estelle died of a heroine overdose. She had gotten some bad habits while grieving for Mom and Paul, it all being too much for her. I blamed myself, saying I shouldn't have let Mom and Paul die, even though I knew there was nothing I could've done. I was the only one who showed up to her funeral, so at least no one saw me.

_**break**_

It was 25 years later that Piper passed away at the age of 68. She had somewhat been dying ever since Jason did, so it wasn't too much of a surprise. I watched from the treeline as they burned her shroud near the campfire at Camp Half-Blood. Everyone was there, from gods to old friends. _She_ was there too, a young man at her side who looked nearly identical to her ignoring the fact he was a boy. Her husband was there too, his shoulder being the one she cried into.

_**break**_

Six years later Nico died. He was old now. So old he couldn't outrun the empousai that chased him and Will. They had been happily married for 32 years now, though only one was left now. 

_**break**_

Three years later it was Frank. It was old age for him.

_**break**_

Eight months later it was Hazel. A broken heart.

_**break**_

Two years later it was Grover. Murdered. No one found the culprit.

_**break**_

Six years later it was Rachel. A heart attack after giving her last prophecy.

_**break**_

One year later it was Reyna.

_**break**_

Then Coach Hedge.

_**break**_

Leo, leaving behind an immortal Calypso, three mortal kids and eight mortal grandchildren. 

_**break**_

The last was _her. _She died in bed at a ripe old age, her son, daughter, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren by her side. They burned her shroud on the Camp Half-Blood beach. Everyone attended. Everyone except me. I cried that night like nothing mattered anymore, because it didn't to me. I only showed once everyone had left, only the ashes remaining. I stayed there until dawn, tears flowing freely didn't they couldn't anymore.

That morning I took my sword and plunged it into my heart. I knew I was a god and would reform in probably less than a decade, but I thought it was worth a try. A few campers found some remaining scattered golden dust in that spot later that day. They never knew what it was from.

**DON'T WORRY, THAT WASN'T THE END OF THIS STORY**

**The Greek chanting by The Fates meant "Boil forth, oh divine blood, bring out the god beneath, reveal him to the world, his fate to be conquered".**

**Please like, follow, review, etc… tell me what you want to see!**

**Write in the comments who you want me to pair Percy with, if I end up pairing him with someone. If not enough people vote, I'll decide myself, though that won't happen for a while so don't worry. I'm not even completely sure I will pair him up with anyone anyways, so this is just for if I do.**


	2. Fate

**WARNING: THIS CAN GET REALLY DARK**

**And so chapter 2 is here! Hey everyone, thank you so much for all the positive feedback I got on the first chapter, absolutely loved it! Again, keep it coming with the votes in the comments or pms if I should pair Percy with anybody. Currently, the vote stands:**

**Thalia: 2**

**Aphrodite: 1**

**Calypso: 1**

**Artemis: 1**

**Nyx: 1**

**Annabeth?: 1?**

**Plenty of time left to vote of course. Please favorite, follow, review, etc… I of course don't own PJO or HOO, Uncle Rick does. ENJOY!**

_**Previously…**_

_The last was her. She died in bed at a ripe old age, her son, daughter, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren by her side. They burned her shroud on the Camp Half-Blood beach. Everyone attended. Everyone except me. I cried that night like nothing mattered anymore, because it didn't to me. I only showed once everyone had left, only the ashes remaining. I stayed there until dawn, tears flowing freely until they couldn't anymore._

_That morning I took my sword and plunged it into my heart. I knew I was a god and would reform in probably less than a decade, but I thought it was worth a try. A few campers found some remaining scattered golden dust in that spot later that day. They never knew what it was from…_

**Chapter 2**

And so the cycle began, and so it continued. It took me nine years to reform after the first time. Nothing had changed. I wandered for about a year, alone, mourning, avoiding anything and everything like the plague. The next time I tried it, it was a spear through the throat. It took me eleven years to reform.

The next it was done by getting run over by a truck. It took me twelve years to reform.

Then it was beheading. Seven years.

Then it was a noose.

Getting crushed under a boulder.

Jumping into a volcano.

Slitting my throat.

Bleeding out.

Monsters.

Again and again.

Attempt after attempt.

There had to be a way. There had to…

_**break**_

This time I was in Italy, along the Apennine Mountains near Florence. It was cold, winds whipping at my bare chest and snow flurries sinking into my skin, but I didn't feel it. Some dogs barked in the distance, greeting each other, but I didn't hear it. The scenery was beautiful: the valley below sprawled for miles, a small village nestled in next to a clear stream, farm land and woods interspersed around it, but I didn't see it. The mouth-watering scent of home cooked dinners wafted up towards me from the homes below, but I didn't smell it. Bile filled my mouth, disgust at what I had done, what I had become, and what I would do, but I didn't taste it. All I did was take one step forward and let gravity do the rest, my mind completely blank.

I plummeted, allowing the winds to break against my face, my stomach seemingly dropping all the way down to my legs. I closed my eyes, a silent prayer for the end escaping my lips. 400 yards. 300 yards. 200. 150. 80. 40. 20.

My impact into the earth created a small crater in the clearing of some trees, dust and dirt mushrooming into the air. I lay there, silent, unmoving, waiting, no _praying_, for Thanatos to take me this time. But that's when I did hear something. A scream. The shriek of a scared girl. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful woman, looking to be about 25, running over to me having dropped the basket she was holding. She had tan skin and straight chocolate hair that bounced as she ran to my side. All I could think of for a moment was _'What is a princess doing out here?'_

"MIO DIO! ANDRA BENE, NON TI PREOCCUPARE! AIUTO! AIUTO!" She continued screaming. She opened a bottle of water, lifting my head and tried to force me into drinking it. I just pushed her hand away.

"Please… no… let me…" that was all I got out before darkness overtook me.

_**break**_

As my consciousness took control once again, I felt… different. I was lying on something… soft, comforting. A delicious scent permeated the air. I was warm but not burning. _'This isn't what Tartarus is usually like'_ was the first thought that came to mind. The second thought was _'Shit. I'm not in Tartarus, am I'_.

I opened my eyes, blinking a few times to clear the spots, to find myself lying in a small wood-walled room on a twin bed that I barely fit on. I sat up, groaning in pain as I did considering most of the bones in my body were probably broken. I sat there for a moment confused, disoriented, but then my mind cleared. _'Well, guess I just gotta try the old fashioned way then.'_ I took out my weapon of power, Riptide, uncapped it and was about to plunge it into my own flesh when I heard the same scream from earlier.

I looked up to see the same girl as before in the doorway, but before I could even blink she crossed the distance between us and slapped Riptide out of my hands.

"COSA STAI FACENDO IN NOME DI DIO?! NON IN QUESTA CASA! SAI COME…" she continued to yell at me like her life depended on it, and I could pick up a word here and there from the bits of Italian I had learned from Nico all those years ago, but I stopped listening as I could only take in the girl in front of me. I didn't get a good look before, but she was absolutely gorgeous. Her dark chocolate hair was slightly wavy, swinging side to side as her hands and body moved to emphasize her points, going all the way down below her shoulder blades. She had mildly tan skin over her delicate but strong frame, with long legs atop dainty bare feet. She had high cheekbones, meeting at a pair of full lips. Her nose was small and slightly upturned, but it was her eyes that got me. They seemed to suck my soul right in, like a whirlpool of dark chocolate fudge. But as I gazed at them, unable to take my own eyes off, I saw them start to shimmer with the beginnings of tears. _'What is she crying about? Is it me? Why would it be me, I was just trying to do what I've always done.'_

"Sofia! Sono a casa!" A voice suddenly yelled from the other room, someone the girl clearly recognized because she perked up at the sound.

"Stai proprio lí!" She said before sprinting out the door, Riptide still in her hand. I heard greetings and then some arguing in the other room, but I paid it no mind. I tried to flash out of there while she was gone, focusing back on the clifftop I was on before, but my body was in so much pain it blatantly refused to move so I just laid back, waiting to get my sword back so I could finish the job.

"Di immortales! My lord, it is an absolute honor!" I turned my head to the side to see an old man, probably about 65 with a skinny frame and slick grey hair, walk into the room before hurriedly bowing. I focused on him, sensing a faint aura, but an aura nonetheless. _'A demigod. Fuck.'_ And he clearly recognized my godly aura. "I apologize for the mess, my lord. I will clean it up immediately and-" I cut him off before he could keep going.

"Please," I croaked, "Don't do the whole lord and bowing thing, I hate that. Just call me Percy."

"I'm sorry my lo- I mean Percy…" his eyes widened in recognition and shock, his mouth starting to catch flies. I mentally groaned at my stupidity. "P-P-P-Percy Jackson?! Lord Perseus?!" Well, no way I was getting out of this now.

"Yes, the one and the same," I sighed. He stood there gawking for a moment before he collected himself.

"My L- Percy, it is an honor to have you here but… may I ask, where have you been? No one has seen you for centuries?"

"Um… well… I've been…" I didn't really know how to answer that. '_Why is it so embarrassing to just say I've been trying to learn how I can die?!'_ "Can I just have my sword back, please?"

"Why, yes, of course! Sofia! Torna qui! E porta anche la spada!" The woman, Sofia, walked back into the room at the call of the old man. My eyes lit up a little at the sight of my sword, but unfortunately Sofia seemed to realize it because she immediately turned and started arguing with the man. Back and forth they went, until he suddenly stood rigid. Then his body language softened as he turned to me. No longer did he seem like a lowly subject bowing to the presence of a god, but his tone turned into a fatherly one, the kind Chiron would use when I came to him after my nightmares, his eyes gleaming with understanding. _'Gods I miss him.'_ "Percy… why do you want your sword back right now…?"

"I… well, uh, you see…" I think a single tear started to form in my right eyes, but I quickly turned my head away, refusing to acknowledge it.

"Percy…" I turned back to him and Sofia. He paused for a minute, figuring out his words carefully. "Here's some ambrosia and nectar," he pulled out a small pouch from his pocket. "Why'd don't you eat some to heal up and join us for dinner when you're ready. The bathroom is right outside so you can wash up there."

"I-"

"Great! Dinner will be ready in ten minutes!" He turned to leave, ushering out Sofia as he did. _'Well, I can't be rude… godsdammit all.'_

"Wait! I never got your name." He turned back smiling comfortingly.

"My name is Jacob, son of Elpis, goddess of hope. This is my mortal niece, Sofia. Now hurry up so we can eat, I don't know about you but I'm starving and Sofia's parpadelle al singhiale is absolutely wonderful!" With that he was gone, leaving me to myself.

A few minutes later I walked into the dining area in a pair of fresh jeans and a blue sweatshirt that I had summoned. The room was cozy: a small, round, wood table sat in the corner with some candles, a few couches sat around an already lit brick fireplace, several windows looked out into a flower garden filled with dozens of different species, and directly in front of me was a doorway with which I could see into a simple looking kitchen.

Jacob and Sofia were already seated, waiting for me with the food already laid out. As the smell reached my nose, my stomach contorted in hunger cramps. _'Gods, when was the last time I actually ate?'_ I couldn't remember, it had to have been years. I joined them, mumbling an apology before sitting down. We ate in silence, awkwardness consuming the air.

Jacob finally broke it. "Ssssoooo… Percy, I was wondering how long you're going to be here? I own a bakery down the street and my assistant recently moved away so I've been a little short handed. I was wondering if you might be able to help me out for a bit? Until I can find someone new of course."

"I, well… I" I stumbled over my words. I wanted to say no, to get out of there as fast as I could, run off into the distance like my _life_ depended on it. It was obvious that he was just trying to distract me, to take my mind off of things like the nice guy he seemed to be, but if he actually needed help… I couldn't just say no to that. I made up my mind when I looked into his eyes, expectant and full of worry as if he feared I would disappear if he lost sight of me, and so I resigned to the fact there was no way in Tartarus he was going to let me say no. "S-sure," I stuttered. His face lit up at the answer.

"Great! You can stay in the guest room for now and I'll wake you up when it's time to leave in the morning." We ate the rest of dinner in silence, but it was actually comforting, the joy evident on Jacob's face as it seemed to roll off of him in waves. For a split second, I let myself think _'Maybe things could get _better', but I quickly pushed away that destructive thought. That was the problem with my world, it _always _got worse. It was probably just a child of the goddess of hope thing.

_**break**_

And that is how my life went on from then. Days of working in the bakery turned into two weeks, and two weeks turned into two months, and two months finally turned into two years: the longest I had gone in centuries without ending up reforming in Tartarus.

Despite beings centuries older than him, Jacob became a new father figure to me, much like Chiron had been during my years as a demigod. I felt… happy? again, something I had long ago thrown into the deepest pits of my mind, considering it a danger to everything I was and am. I found it strange to find him in the old lands, considering they were very dangerous for half-bloods, but his reasoning gave me an even higher level of respect for him than I already had. Sofia's mortal parents had died when she was 14, and so she was going to move to America to live with her demigod uncle, but upon arriving to pick her up, he found a withering, depressed young niece who was beyond scared to leave the only life she knew, and so he decided to stay. In the end it worked out since his demigod scent wasn't very strong, but he still kept up with the occasional monsters to ensure she could live a normal life, the life she wanted.

Talking about Sofia, she quickly became my best friend. I found her laughable at first. She was a clear sighted mortal, but being the good Roman Catholic she was raised to be, believed all the monsters she had seen growing up as demons from hell or something like that (I mean she wasn't that far off). Even her uncle, basically her adopted father, could not convince her since he couldn't really prove anything without tangible powers, but I quickly pushed those thoughts from her brain. The first time she saw me control water, I was honestly legitimately scared her eyes were going to pop right out of her head. After that, she kept pestering me to show her more and more and more and more, and so I did. I couldn't say no to her, not with the pleading look she would give me every time. She was fascinated by it all. I loved showing her the things I could do, the wonder in her eyes that locked onto me like I was a fantasy and might disappear in a poof of smoke if she blinked drew me in, those chocolate fudge whirlpools. I would also help her in the flower garden in the backyard, mostly just to spend time with her, but also so she could keep teaching me Italian which I got pretty good at (it's basically Latin with different endings). I could listen to Sofia speak it all day, her voice a melody more mesmerizing than the singing of the Sirens and the Muses combined.

Eventually, when Jacob was confident enough I wasn't going to try anything, he gave me back Riptide. I would spend hours lying in bed, gazing into my blade, piercing it's very essence, trying to convince myself to just so it. _'Don't risk it! They will die just like everybody else! Do it!'_ That voice screamed at me in my head, over and over, again and again, but for once I managed to ignore. I was able to silence it. Shut it out. I never did get the courage though to explain everything to them. It was just an unspoken acceptance, a past we tried to ignore.

_**break**_

A year and a half later, it all started again…

I heard a cry of pain while walking back to the bakery after picking up some stuff from the market. I didn't even waste the time running, immediately dropping my bags and flashing into the front room only to find a sight that I had seen too many times before already.

Lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood was a barely breathing Jacob being eaten alive by a pair of hellhounds. Red flooded my vision, my heartbeat racing faster than Hermes. I felt the water in the fountain, in the air, in their blood. The hellhounds turned, finally noticing my presence, only to find themselves being lifted into the air by seemingly nothing. Their bodies started to smoke as I boiled their blood so hot it started to turn to steam. A horrifying steam, red like the haze of the pit, flowed out of their mouths and noses that would have made even me throw up if I could properly process what I was seeing, what I was doing. They whimpered, cries of horrendous anguish that would have normally split my soul in two. My fists tightened, drawing ichor as I dug my nails into my palms. Then suddenly it was over. The pitiful thing that was their life was gone from their eyes and a moment later they burst into golden dust.

The red cleared from my sight, and I rushed over to Jacob's side. "J-Jacob, come on. You g-got this. It'll all be okay," my voice empty of any shred of confidence. All he could do was look at me, the ability to speak impossible as blood splurged out of his mouth, chest, and multiple other wounds. I gripped his hands, clinging on to them as if I was in Arachne's cave once again dangling above the seemingly endless abyss below. Tears waterfalled down my face as his hand went slack.

We had the funeral two days later. The whole village showed: being small everyone there knew and liked him. I tried my best to get out of it, I couldn't see another friend, family member, sent off. I would've succeeded too if Sofia had been able to let go of me, my shirt soaked from her tears.

That evening, when I went to my room, the voice came back. It had been at least a year since I'd heard that voice, but I recognized it just the same. _'You failed again' _it said. _'You should've been there, should've saved him, but you didn't. Same as Mom, Paul, Estelle, Jason, Nico, all the rest.'_ I spent what seemed like hours fighting it, tossing and turning, a headache forming from the struggle, but eventually it won out, just like it always did.

I had Riptide in a death grip, aimed right between the 4th and 5th rib on my left side, eyes closed taking one last breath to last me the next few years. "PERCY!" I opened my eyes to see Sofia rushing over to me, tears streaming, swatting the sword out of my hand just like she did all those years ago. She engulfed me in a hug, and I ended up accepting it, both of us holding onto the other for dear life, crying with each other until we fell asleep in each others arms.

**(Dialogue will be in English now. They are still speaking Italian, but Percy speaks the language now so I don't see a reason to keep up with my crappy translations lol)**

The next morning, it couldn't be avoided. She confronted me about it, about everything, and something in me broke. I told her everything. From my first memories to my first quests, from my first loss to the last, the whole time crying into her shoulder as Sofia ran her smooth, soft, hand through my hair comfortingly.

"Percy, look at me," she cupped my chin and pushed my face up to meet her eyes, her gorgeous eyes. But what she did next surprised me like nothing else. She kissed me. My mind went blank. I didn't know my name, where I was, my past, anything. All I knew was she was kissing me. She pulled back, and I would've groaned at the loss of contact if I wasn't left speechless. "You're not alone," she said. Next thing I knew, I kissed her, smashing her lips against my own. We stayed there for the rest of the day, at peace simply by knowing the other was there.

_**break**_

The first date was more than I could've ever asked for. We just went out for a simple dinner and stroll. Our kiss under Artemis' chariot something that would be engrained in my memories forever.

_**break**_

It was the fifth date I realized I was absolutely head-over-heels in love with her. I took her for a picnic under a lake, creating an air bubble for her to breathe and eat in. Actually, it was a fish that made me realize it after saying he could practically feel the emotion rolling off of me into the water. That voice in the back of my mind yelled at me for just having the thought. _'You're just going to get hurt again. It's not worth it.' 'Fuck you'_ was all I said to it, and I didn't hear any protests from it again.

_**break**_

Three years later we got married in the flower garden we had grown together. The whole village celebrated, happy the love they had all witnessed blossom over the years had finally reached the finish line. For a wedding gift, I made a trip to Ogygia and gave her a bouquet of moonlace which we planted together. I'd never been happier.

_**break**_

Ten months later, the first demigod child of Lord Perseus, god of heroes, tides, earthquakes, and storms was born. A baby girl. She had blue eyes like a whirlpool with a brown band around the iris which blended into the rest perfectly, with little tufts of brown almost black hair atop her head. The second I laid eyes on her I knew I was in love for the third time in my life. That day I gave a big middle finger to the Ancient Laws, swearing on the Styx herself that nothing, not Zeus, not my dad, not even the entirety of Olympus would stop me from protecting her, from being there for her, from loving her. I would tear the world apart simply if she just asked me to without a second thought.

_**break**_

18 months later, the Moirae cursed me once again. I walked in the door of our small home that evening after a day of work in the bakery. "Sofia! I'm home!" I called. When I received no answer, I hesitated for a moment, but then continued on thinking nothing of it, assuming she had either gone for a walk or was gardening in the backyard. I dropped my bags, heading for our room where I knew my little girl would be taking her nap, but I physically felt my heart being torn apart as I opened the door.

Lying on the floor leaned against the crib was the corpse of Sofia, my sword Riptide still in her hands, her clothes sparkling in the sunset light from the window due to a glittering of golden dust covering it. I dropped to my knees next to her, pulling the lifeless body into my lap, my mind blank as I sobbed, sobbed, and sobbed some more. _'Told you so' _the voice absentmindedly said in the back of my head. I was so caught up in my grief I didn't notice the storms and hurricanes suddenly appearing across the globe, earthquakes rumbling through every landmass, tsunami's crashing against the shores of the world.

As my tears finally began to cease, I heard a stirring. I jumped up, ready to kill anything or anyone that came at me right now, but when I realized it was my own daughter finally waking up from her nap I silently yelled at myself. _'YOU FORGOT ABOUT YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?!'_ I scooped her up, rocking her in my arms and singing a lullaby as she began to cry, as if she sensed the something was wrong. We stayed like that for hours, my arms held protectively around her, clinging onto my only anchor in life, until she finally fell back into the realm of Morpheus.

"I'm sorry for this, my little pearl," I whispered to her, my mind already made up. I closed me eyes, knowing _they_ would hear what I was about to say. "Lady Fates, on that day all those years ago you made a boy bitter, but you made an _enemy_ today, one you will regret, and you will pay a terrible price for the things you've done to me. I swear on the Styx that, one day, I will have my revenge and I will make you beg me to let you fade, but I won't. You will suffer for eternity, just as I will. You will feel the pain, just as I have. I am coming for you hags, say your good-byes now." With that said, I flashed out with my daughter in my arms, more than prepared to carry out the sentence I just dealt.

_**break**_

It was the middle of the night when Chiron was awoken by a knock on the door of the Big House. He wheeled out of his room, used to centuries of campers coming to him at this time of the night after having particularly bad nightmares, but tonight was different. Something in the air was… tense, but he shook it off, giving it the excuse of the years finally getting to him.

He opened the door but found no one. Taking a quick glance around with confusion, he went to close the door when he heard a gurgling sound. Looking down, he realized a baby, swaddled in a blue blanket, was lying in a whicker basket at his feet, a silver chain with a single sapphire around its neck, an envelope tucked in alongside, its swirling blue eyes staring up at him in wonder. The baby reached it's tiny arms up towards him, giggling, and with a pitying look Chiron picked it up, cradling it in his arms. With one hand holding the young child, he grabbed the envelope with the other, tearing it open and reading the contents. Walking inside, he lit a candle and burned the letter, never to be read again.

"Have no fear, child, you are safe now," he whispered before taking the baby with him upstairs.

**That same night on Olympus…**

"Well, does anyone else have any information at all about the astronomically strange weather events from earlier today? Poseidon, you know absolutely nothing?" Zeus asked the council. They were discussing the days peculiar events: the sudden storms, earthquakes, and tsunami's around the world that had disturbed their domains.

"Nothing brother," Poseidon replied. The rest of the council shook their heads.

"Well, if that's all then th-" he was cut off by Apollo.

"Wait! I feel…" Apollo eyes suddenly glowed, green smoke billowing out of his open mouth. The eyes of the other Olympians went wide. Apollo giving a prophecy directly meant only one thing… _a great prophecy_. And so he spoke…

"_A half-blood of the long lost god,_

_The path of the hero they must trod,_

_And see the world on brink of end,_

_To the fate of all they must bend,_

_Chains broken, bonds restored,_

_Reap or sow by immortal sword,_

_And see the evil in the eyes,_

_To death or love blades must rise."_

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Yes, it got really dark, but it is supposed to be that way. This was a long chapter (for me) but I don't know if there will be an average chapter length for this story, I just kinda wrote until I felt like I got out what it needed. Please favorite, follow, review, whatever, and remember to vote on pairings! Thank you!**


	3. The Firstborn

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the support I've already gotten on this story! It's way more and better than I could've imagined! I would also like to answer a few things quickly from the comments:**

**1) To 'Uh Oh' comment about Annabeth moving on quickly, sorry but that's not true. The years put at the beginning of each of those paragraphs is supposed to signify the amount of time since the last paragraph or two. So actually, according to that, Annabeth and Percy still dated for about 6 years after Percy became a god, and she got married about 15.5 years after they broke up.**

**3) Also to 'Uh Oh', yeah I know that the "say your good-bye's" line is cheesy but it was 3 am so please cut me **_**some**_** slack, okay? It sounded good at the time to my decaffeinated and overly tired mind lol**

**4) Also, to a few people, you'll be able to tell how long exactly Percy's been gone in this chapter pretty much right off the bat. Though, for the sake of simplicity, we're gonna imagine the world is pretty much the same as it was when Percy was a camper. That means like no major tech advancement, same countries, and cities are pretty much the same. The same goes for the camps aside from the obvious addition of New Athens, both cities being bigger, and more cabins.**

**Also, pairing votes are as follows so far (remember there is still plenty of time to vote for your favorite pairing)**

**Thalia: 7**

**Artemis: 7**

**Calypso: 3**

**Nyx: 2**

**Athena: 1**

**The Fates?: 1?**

**Annabeth?: 2?! (sorry I just like including this cause its funny though it's not going to happen)**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! Please follow, favorite, review, etc… let me know if you have any ideas you want to see in this, remember that I don't own PJO or HOO, Uncle Rick does, aaaannnd enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

"…and as he saw her fall in battle, rage towards Gaia consumed him. The earth roared beneath our feet as it trembled and cracked violently. The oceans were unrelenting as it gathered its force, bending to his iron will. The sky rumbled, winds strong enough to tear trees up from the ground, lightning striking down his enemies as rain and ice shredded the beasts around him…"

Bianca was enraptured by the story. Tomorrow on the Summer Solstice was the 450th anniversary of the 2nd Giant War celebration and so, as is tradition, during campfire Chiron was telling grand tales of the adventures of The Seven: Leo Valdez, Hazel LeVesque, Frank Zhang, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, and the great Percy Jackson (who the campers always had never-ending questions about). Chiron always had a slightly dismal look when he was asked about Percy, the great hero turned god gone missing, but loved to answer them with stories of his famous adventures, looking as if he was far off in another world with a twinkle in his eyes as he retold them time and time again. And on nights like tonight, where both Greeks and Romans were packed into Camp Half-Blood for the morrows celebrations, the stories seemed to never end but, then again, they never got old.

But tomorrow wasn't just any Summer Solstice or war anniversary, but something Bianca was much more nervous about. It was her 13th birthday. She would turn the age which Percy Jackson had required the gods claim their kids by. Bianca was honestly scared. She had lived her whole life in Camp Half-Blood since she was dropped off at the front door of the Big House when she was just a baby, but she had never been claimed. She hated it, more than anything. Most kids got claimed the second they arrived or within the first few days. Some just had to wait until they were a little older, but no one had ever waited as long as Bianca. She was the oldest camper in the unclaimed cabin by at least four years, and quite frankly it was embarrassing. Even though she was generally well liked and one of the most talented fighters in camp, she always lacked the respect that came with knowing who your godly parent was.

But tomorrow someone _had_ to claim her, and _that _is what worried her. She had a few theories: maybe she was the daughter of a war god since she was such a good fighter, or maybe it was some very minor god since she didn't seem to have any powers, or maybe she could be the child of a sea god since she always felt at home in the water. Whatever she was, it killed her not knowing but it also killed her to know she was going to find out. _'What if I don't like who my parent is?'_ Having been around Olympus for years, though never having gone on a quest, she had met many of the gods multiple times, and she had quite the knack for being seemingly rude or disrespectful. Luckily, a good many of them found this quite funny and she became somewhat friendly with them, but there were others who hated her for it. _'What if my parent is someone who doesn't like me? That would explain why I've never been claimed.'_

As the storytelling concluded and the campers were sent off to their cabins, she took a deep breath, calming herself. Chiron had told her she would be okay, setting off a few suspicious alarms in her head, but she had listened anyways. He had always been like a father to her and he'd never let her down. She knew that if he was confident in her fate, so should she. The last thought like a mantra as she drifted off: _'Everything will be okay. Everything will be okay. Everything will be okay…'_

**break**

"Bianca, you need to chill out. I'm sure whoever claims you will be great!" said Clarry. Clarry was Bianca's best friend since they were six. She was a daughter of Aphrodite but also a legacy of Athena, so she wasn't like the typical campers from her cabin. She had blonde princess-curl hair, pretty grey and purple kaleidoscope eyes, was a little under 5.5 feet tall, and an amazing fighter with her dagger.

They were standing in the unclaimed cabin bathroom, Clarry having pestered Bianca into looking her best for getting claimed, despite the tournament she would be fighting in this afternoon. Bianca wasn't one for always getting dressed up, but she couldn't help but be a little stunned with herself. She was wearing black combat pants with matching combat boots, her dark brown almost black hair that was usually pretty messy was done to be slightly curly while still mostly keeping its straightness, Clarry had dabbed just the slightest bit of makeup on her face, and she wore a simple dark blue shirt that accentuated her swirling ocean blue and dark chocolate fudge eyes making them seem to glow. It was functional but looked good all the same, fitting her slim but sturdy 5'6" frame well.

"I know, I know, you're right, but I'm still nervous! What if it's Ares or something?! I could never live in the same cabin as Mark!" Bianca _hated_ Mark with all her passion. He was obnoxious, self-centered, mean, and a whole lot of other things that would probably cause Chiron to wash her mouth out with soap. And despite how many times Bianca beat him in sword fighting, he would never shut up about her being unclaimed causing her to run off into the woods to cry before Chiron and Clarry would find and comfort her.

"Okay! You're all done," Clarry fiddled with her last touches to Bianca's hair.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, let's do this."

_**break**_

Bianca had long since stopped listening, but this last part caused her to perk up. "-and so if there is nothing else to talk about," said Zeus, "this meeting is con-"

"Wait, brother," Poseidon interrupted. The lord of the sea was one of the gods who she was somewhat friendly with her, once having said he sensed a connection to the ocean in her but couldn't place it, especially without any powers. He also joked that she reminded him of his son Percy with the whole pissing off the gods, especially Zeus, thing which he found hilarious. He ignored the half death glares for prolonging the meeting and half confused looks the other gods gave him. "It has come to my attention that there is a demigod here turning 13 today who has yet to be claimed. As you all know, my son Percy made the gods claim their children by that age after he won the 2nd Titan War for us. In the honor of my son, does anybody claim miss Bianca here?" he addressed the crowd, gesturing to me, but nothing happened. Poseidon clearly looked a little disdained from the lack of response, but pushed it aside nonetheless. "Well, my dear, the day has yet to end, I'm sure you will be claimed later," he said, giving me a pitiful look but I just trudged out of the throne room wanting some fresh air.

_**break **_

**Bianca POV**

"Good luck loser," Clarry yelled at me as I walked out. I turned back to her with my signature crooked smirk.

"Thanks but you're the one who's gonna need it, stupid," I replied, quickly exiting the room before she could throw her dagger at me. I was beyond giddy. It was my turn in the annual fighting tournament the gods held every Summer Solstice. Yes, I am young being only thirteen, but I had been training since I was old enough to lift a sword and it came naturally to me, making me one of if not the best in camp (one of the reasons why I suspected my godly parent may have a war domain). But besides being my first, this wasn't just going to be any old tournament for me. As much as I hated having to do it, I was here to prove myself, to show I was worthy of being some snobby god's child. In anticipation I fiddled with the necklace that always stayed around my neck. It had a silver chain wrapped around a singular ocean blue sapphire. When I was younger, Chiron had told me that I had been wearing it when I was dropped off on the porch of the big house that fateful night all those years ago, and made me swear never to remove it for my own safety. I tried getting him to explain further, but he never would. For as much as I loved him, he frustrated me beyond any end.

"FOR THIS MATCH," I heard Hermes announcing the next match, my match, to the crowd squished into the arena on Olympus. "WE HAVE GREEK DEMIGODDESS BIANCA! HER OPPONENT, FROM CAMP JUPITER, PATRICK, SON OF BACCHUS!" The crowd cheered us on as we walked in, hands waving. I smiled at the friends I saw in the crowd, especially when I saw Chiron giving me his classic look of swelling pride. We bowed to the gods, took our fighting stances, and launched ourselves at each other the instant we heard "BEGIN!"

I won that match with ease. Then I won a second one. And a third one. And another, and another. I twirled and slashed, stabbed and parried, dodged and countered, naturally dancing through my opponents as if it was an art form (that's how Clarry always described it).

My seventh match was a special one though. Not only was it the final match, I was up against Mark son of Ares, and I was beyond ready to to beat him into the ground, my blood boiling just at the thought of him.

We stood about ten yards from each other, each expertly eyeing the other. He was dressed in a simple hoplite chest plate, greaves, and helmet, bearing his usual spear and shield. Where a sneer usually plastered his face was only a look of determination; he was in fight mode.

I wore a pair of arm guards and a light chest plate, no helmet or anything so I could maintain my speed which was my advantage. We readied ourselves, glaring at each other will every ounce of hate we could muster. I barely heard Hermes say "BEGIN!" before I lunged at him.

I brought my sword in an overhead swing which he blocked with his shield before stabbing his spear forward. I spun around it, using the momentum for a side strike, but he jumped out of the way. We went back and forth like that for a little while, strike for strike, cut for cut. Suddenly, I saw an opening in his guard as I lunged forward, intent on finishing the fight here. What I didn't realize was that Mark counted on this, and so he spun out of it, swinging his spear around like a baseball bat. I barely had time to dodge, just being able to lean back for it to pass over my head, but something else happened. It caught my necklace, cutting the string causing it to fall to the ground. As this happened, a booming shockwave emanated from the spot, throwing us backwards.

I got up, looking around to collect myself and figure out what happened, but I noticed everyone, the Olympians and Mark included, gawking at me. _'_Weird' I thought. Then I realized I felt… different. I felt strong, powerful, like I could conquer the world with naught but a thought. I looked at Mark, a look of… fear? on his face, and I felt overjoyed. Elated. Like I wanted to take that fear and use it to crush him to a pulp, the boy who had bullied me for years. Normally, I would've been disgusted at the thought, but I couldn't help myself in that moment. As that rage consumed me, I felt a tug in my gut and let it take control, my instincts taking over, my aura expanding evermore.

The ground trembled, cracking the arena floor. The winds picked up to hurricane speeds as storm clouds formed above me, spewing thunder and lightning. The water in the air condensed, swirling around me, but feeling like an extension of me. But I barely noticed it, my mind and senses caught up in the power I suddenly felt flowing through my veins. One more glance at the look on Mark was all it took: I lunged forward with a battle cry. I brought heavy blow upon heavy blow down on him. He barely managed to block them, just cowering behind his shield. With no clue how I did it because it was just my instincts taking over, I clenched my fist and a string of water wrapped around his shield while another wrapped around his spear, throwing them away to the side of the arena. I quickly took advantage of this, punching him in the face to make him fall to the ground with my sword leveled at his throat.

"Yield?" All he could do was shake his head. I backed off, the chaos dying down as I did. I looked up to the gods and the crowd only to be confused by the look of complete and utter shock on every single persons face. I looked to Clarry, only for her to point to something above me. I looked up to see the fading hologram of a broken sword. I quickly looked wide-eyed to a beaming Chiron, who stood up and spoke.

"All hail Bianca Jackson, firstborn of Lord Perseus, god of heroes, tides, storms, and earthquakes."

_**break**_

The room was dark, dark enough you might think it was a black hole if it wasn't for the chained figure of a man who resonated a subtle glow from his body. His body looked threadbare, covered in his scars and blood over his hollow frame. But his eyes were closed, a smile displayed on his face. Only one thought was going through his mind as he witnessed the scene from far away. _'My little pearl…'_

**Wow, so that's done. I know it was a shorter chapter but it felt right to end it there. I hope you enjoyed! Having a lot of fun writing this story. Remember to vote, follow, favorite, comment, etc… Until next time!**


	4. Godly Deja Vu

**Hey everyone! New chapter here! First of all, would just like to say sorry for forgetting to include Annabeth in the names of the seven last chapter. Idk why I forgot, probably just went blank for a moment, but sorry nonetheless. Also, I know that some people are probably gonna be like "he's decided on a pairing" after this chapter but that is NOT the case. Voting is still ongoing, and here is what it's at for now:**

**Thalia: 10**

**Artemis: 8**

**Calypso: 3**

**Aphrodite: 2**

**Nyx: 2**

**Athena: 1**

**I took out the pairing of the Fates because I'm sorry but that's not gonna happen with this story, not with the ideas I have planned out. Either way, keep voting, and feel free to vote for someone who's not on that list yet or vote for him not to be paired with anyone if you really feel like that. **

**Also, I know there is no Percy in this chapter but trust me, we'll get back to him. Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I do not own PJO or HOO, Uncle Rick does. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" 

"Bianca, please calm-" Chiron tried to interject.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU KNEW! YEARS OF BULLYING, NOT KNOWING, AND YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME!" I broke into tears at this point, collapsing onto the floor, too drained from the days events to push away Hestia as she wrapped her arms around me. I had immediately run from the arena after being claimed, too many emotions coursing through my body. Somehow, I'd found myself in one of the various gardens on Olympus wishing to be alone, only to be found by Chiron and Hestia, the closest people I had to parents. 

"Bianca, believe me that we both wanted to tell you," Hestia comforted me." We really did. And I know that Percy-" 

"He didn't even claim me! He left me in camp, let me get bullied for years because of it, and no he only claims me when his selfish ass sees I'm winni-" 

"I'm going to stop you right there," I was startled by the almost steely tone in her voice. I looked up at Chiron only to see an expression of similar tone on his voice. "Your father was like a son to us like you are like our daughter, we knew him better than anyone, and so we will not allow you to say anything of that sort about Percy until you hear us out, because that is not the type of man he is. Okay?" 

I gaped like a fish for a moment, unsure of how to react to this side of Hestia and Chiron, but I managed to croak out an "Okay…" 

"First of all, knowing Percy," Chiron began," there is no way he would of abandoned you unless you were in danger. I know that the second you were born he would've said screw it to the Ancient Laws and raised you with him in your life. But your father had many enemies. When you were brought to camp, a note was left in the basket I found you in…" he trailed off at this, clearly unsure of how to continue, but I paid that no mind as I took in what he said. 

"THERE WAS A NOTE AND YOU DIDN'T TEL-"

"Bianca…" Hestia warned in a soothing voice. _'How the Hades does she even do that?'_

Clearing his throat, Chiron continued: "Yes, he left a note and I burned the note afterwards not speaking of it as it requested. I do not know exactly what was going on, but I do know that Percy was clearly facing something dangerous and that he couldn't bring you and keep you safe at the same time. His plan was to come back for you, but clearly something hindered that. As for your powers, your father knew you were going to be powerful even at a young age, probably more powerful than even he was as a demigod, because not only are you his firstborn but also he was more powerful than even the Olympians despite how he is considered a minor god with minor domains. He knew this would make you a target to his enemies, especially the Olympians. He might have saved them again and again, but that didn't stop their fear of his power nor their attempts to kill him while he was still mortal. He did not want you to go through that, and so he gave you this necklace," Chiron pulled out my necklace which he had grabbed from the arena where I had left it, letting it dangle in his hands, the sapphire sparkling as the lowering rays of the sun reflected off of it. "It was made to block your powers, suppressing them so that they were unnoticeable until, hopefully, you were old enough and trained well enough to defend yourself."

"But that still doesn't ex-"

"Bianca," it was Hestia's turn now, "do you remember what my domains are?" 

"Of course!" 

"Remind me of them, will you?" I looked at her warily, unsure of what this was about since she knew perfectly well what her domains were. 

"Umm, okay. Theres the hearth, fire, family, and hope. That's it, right?" 

"Yes, that's it, but I would like to focus on the last two domains you mentioned. Family and hope. Your father, well… to put in bluntly has had a terrible life. They don't teach you this at camp because they want to keep the perfect idea of godhood alive, but Percy never wanted to be a god, he was forced into it by the Fates." 

"What?! But that's bullsh- sorry, minotaur crap," I winced at the look both Hestia and Chiron gave me at my choice of words. 

"No one truly knows why except the Fates themselves, all we know is that they said he had to for the fate of the world. Either way, it was the last thing he wanted, he had already denied it twice after living a hard and bloody life. But being a god broke him. Over time he lost his peers, his friends, his family, leaving him feeling empty. He was the only person in my many millennia's of life I've ever felt hope completely leave, it's part of the reason I could never find him for centuries. A little under 20 years ago, I found him. But not because he showed himself or we were searching for him, but because I finally felt a spark of life, of family, of hope in him. I never gave myself away knowing he wanted to stay away from this world no matter how much a part of it he is, but I watched. I watched as he found people who cared for him again. I watched as he fell in love with your mother, and by Chaos did he love her. And I watched as he had you, I saw him absolutely fall in love with you from the second he laid eyes on you. I watched as he sung lullaby's at night to put you to sleep. I watched as he would take you to the beach and watch you play with the fish as a baby. I watched as the first thing he did everyday when coming home was go straight to your crib to see _you_. It was the first time in 400 hundred years I had ever seen him truly full again. Now, I don't know what happened that made him have to leave, but I do know this. Your father loves you with all of his heart, he would do absolutely anything for you, so please don't let something that is out of both yours and his control wash that away." I was creating a puddle of tears at this point, the only thing supporting me being Hestia's arms. We stayed like that, the three of us, for a good while, but all things must come to an end. 

"Hestia, I believe it is time we report to the council. Bianca, we'll let you be for now, but please come by to the council room once you've gathered yourself," Chiron finally interjected the silence. Hestia only nodded, getting up but quickly turning back to me with _that_ look in her eyes. 

"You know, you look just like him," and with that she flashed the two them away, leaving me alone in the garden with a fresh set of tears. 

_**break**_

It was another hour before I found myself entering the Olympian throne room. It was only the Olympians there, but all of their stares made me want to curl up into a ball. I was determinedly not ready for this meeting, but my fears were washed away somewhat by an unexpected but pleasant surprise. 

I was suddenly engulfed in a hug by none other than the lords of the seas. Poseidon had shrunk down to his human form and somewhat eagerly walked over and embraced me.

"I knew the sea was in you!" he said as he pulled away. "And my own granddaughter no less! My favorite son missing for years, but his child right here! I guess I was right when I said you reminded me of Percy," he chuckled. "Just know that I am happy to say you are of the line of Poseidon, and I'm sure you will do great thing." I gave him a slightly half-hearted smile in return, but as he walked away I felt some of my rigid tension leave knowing that I had at least some friends on the council, my grandfather no less.

"Bianca Jackson," I looked up to see Zeus staring down at me like an insect, a look that I was all too used to and all too much hated. 

"What?" He glared at me even more.

"You should bow before your gods and your king." 

"Not if your gonna keep up that attitude." With that, I was a little bewildered when his glare ceased and he just resigned himself to a deep sigh and slumping back in his chair while Apollo, Hermes, and Poseidon all struggled to keep from laughing. 

"Well, she is definitely Perseus' child," said Hades with a slight smile struggling to break through on his face. _'I mean, I heard the stories of how Percy Jac- my dad always got on the gods nerves but if even Zeus seems to have already given up hope of me being respectful just because I'm his kid… wow'_. I struggled to keep a smile from my lips at that. _'Maybe, if I ever meet, maybe I would like him after all…'_

"We must decide what to do with the _sea spawn_," Athena pulled everyone back into focus, spitting the name sea spawn like it was the worst of insults. She ignored the glare both me and Poseidon gave her. 

"Apollo," it was Hera now, "is she the child of the prophecy?" Apollo turned a little more serious at this, straightening up in his throne, and steely look appearing on his face. 

"I wouldn't be surpri-" 

"What prophecy?" 

"You will speak only when asked to, _demigod," _Hera quickly interjected, glaring at me. I just glared right back.

"Young maiden," Artemis started, attempting to get between the death glares Hera and I were sharing, "we are going to need to ask you some questions. Please answer them to the best of your ability, though know that Hestia and Chiron have already explained much of your tale." I only nodded in response, moving my eyes to the rest of the gods while still keeping Hera in the corner of my vision. 

"Do you remember anything about your father?" Athena asked. 

"If you actually listened to Hestia and Chiron then you would know the answer to that." I ignored the glare now coming from Athena. 

"I will remind you to watch your tone. Have you had any visions or strange dreams as of late?"

"No."

"How long have you known about your powers?"

"And _I_ will remind _you_ that if you just lis-" 

"Please just answer the question, Bianca," Hestia interjected. I sighed, knowing I can't go against her. 

"I've known about them only since earlier today in the arena." The Olympians started discussing, suddenly just acting as if I wasn't there. That annoyed me.

"Will you all just SHUT UP for a moment," I shouted, startling the Olympians into half of them looking like they wanted to skewer me and the other half smirking at me because they were replaying funny memories in their heads that I reminded them of. "What the Hades is the prophecy? And someone better start explaining to me what in the name of Chaos is going on because something _is_ going on here and I NEED SOME GODSDAMMED ANSWERS!" I broke into shouting at the last part, finally completely fed up with everything that had happened and had been going on around me. The gods looked around at one another before Poseidon finally sighed, it being evident he was the choice to explain everything.

"Bianca, heres the thing… about 11 or 12 years ago, incidentally I believe the night you were delivered to camp, Apollo gave a new great prophecy…" he looked to Apollo who caught onto his notion, repeating the prophecy for me to hear.

"_A half-blood of the long lost god,_

_The path of the hero they must trod,_

_And see the world on brink of end,_

_To the fate of all they must bend,_

_Chains broken, bonds restored,_

_Reap or sow by immortal sword,_

_And see the evil in the eyes,_

_To death or love blades must rise."_

"The thing is," Poseidon began speaking again, "Percy, my son, your father, has been missing for nearly 450 years. No one has seen him." I glanced at Hestia but she just gave me a shake of her head, letting me know now was not the time to bring our previous conversation up. "This potentially makes him the _long lost god_ this prophecy speaks about_,_ and therefore you the half-blood. We are all somewhat worried about this, especially considering the lines _And see the world on brink of end_… it seems like another choice must be made, another one that will either end or save Olympus, just as Percy did all those years ago in both the 2nd Titanomachy and the 2nd Gigantomachy. What especially worries us is that, knowing Percy, he would've claimed you as soon as he could. We are convinced that he is most likely in trouble somewhere, as he does have MANY enemies, and that the sudden outburst of your aura was how he sensed you and then claimed you, but that still emphasizes that he is in trouble somewhere. This would also go along with the _chains broken_ part of the prophecy, hopefully. Either way, despite some protests," he paused for a moment to glare at several members of the council, "I believe that a quest is in order to rescue him. And I think there is no better person to lead that quest than you." 

To say I was bewildered by the end of that is an understatement. I had absolutely no idea what to think about everything they just said. "Well, I, um, I don't know if-" 

"The safest option would be to kill the girl, that way we can prolong the prophecy and work to ensure a positive outcome," Athena stated. My eyes went wide. I was about to respond when my grandfather did it for me.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" he roared, his trident suddenly appearing leveled at Athena's throat. "MY GRANDDAUGHTER WILL NOT BE HARMED!" 

"It would be much easier," Zeus stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Poseidon whirled on him, looking like he was about to send him to the pit, when the others began to speak up. 

"Oh no, we are not pulling this minotaur crap with her. We did it to Percy and he still saved us, we are not doing that with his kid," said Hermes. 

"Give the kid a chance," said Hephaestus.

"Oh but she could have such an interesting love life! The daughter of Percy Jackson, it could be so much fun!" squealed Aphrodite, ignoring the silver arrow that suddenly appeared by her head. 

"Even I had respect for Perseus," Artemis said, shutting everyone up because when she talks highly of a man, you know to listen. "He was a good man, and I will not see his daughter, a young maiden, executed simply because you, father, are scared of her potential, her power." Zeus grumbled under his breath, shooting his daughter a quick deathly look, but relented nonetheless. 

"Enough. She will not be executed. Yet." He said with complete finality. "Demigod, you are to go back to camp and organize a quest to search for your father. You will discuss with the oracle, and leave by the end of the week. All half-bloods, Roman, Greek, Amazons, and Hunters, will be made available if you so choose, and so the four groups will continue to stay at Camp Half-Blood until you disembark. You will inform Dionysus of your plans once they are made so he may relay them to us. With that said, this council meeting is concluded," he finished with slamming his master bolt on the arm rest of his throne, him and Hera disappearing in a flash of lightning and a boom of thunder. The others followed suit, only leaving Hestia, Poseidon, and Artemis of all people? Poseidon approached first.

"Listen, I understand your powers are new to you. I would just like to give you some advice on that: do not force them. You powers, like mine and your fathers, are connected to the sea. Tides, storms, and earthquakes. All powerful weapons of destruction. Unrelenting. Immovable. Follow your instinct, that tug in your gut, allow the power to follow you, use it, but do not force it, for the sea is untamable. Second, remember that all things that come from the sea must return to the sea. I told Percy this advice when he was your age, and I'm telling you now as well. The sea is wild and dangerous, but loyal to its people. It will always be a safe haven for you. And lastly," a smirk and a kind glint in his eyes, "come visit Atlantis if you can. Follow your instincts and you will be able to find it. There is someone there who I believe would love to meet you. Good luck with your quest… granddaughter." He disappeared into the mist before I could say anything in return. The next was Artemis.

"Thank you Lady Artemis for defending me during the meeting," I quickly said with a slight bow. She just smiled kindly at me.

"Your father, despite being a male, earned my respect. It was the least I could do. Either way, I have a request for you." I gulped, a little scared considering one of the most powerful and scary goddesses on Olympus was asking me to do something for them. 

"Um, of course, whatever y-you need," I managed to stutter, earning a concerned look from the moon goddess. 

"Do not worry, it is nothing drastic. I would simply ask that, when you gather members for your quest, that you offer a spot to my lieutenant, Thalia Grace." I went wide eyed at that. Thalia Grace, lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, was a legendary fighter and BEYOND scary. Bianca had learned that all too well the few times she had seen her around camp and Olympus. 

"Um, sure, but do you mind me asking why?" Artemis laughed, sensing my uneasiness and apprehension towards the idea. 

"Do not worry. I only ask because your father was her best friend and she has been distraught for centuries unsure of where he had been," she said. _'Thalia Grace, one of the scariest people ever, was best friends with my father?!'_ Artemis apparently read my thoughts because she smirked, clearly struggling to hold in her laughter. "Yes, she was. And they were quite the duo when fighting. Either way, I know she would jump at any chance to find him, if only to scold him for leaving and not talking to her, but I think it would also be a good way for you to find out a little more about him other than the stories they exaggerate over campfires." 

I nodded, thinking the idea a good one but also nervous. "Okay, will do." She just smiled at me, giving me a quick thanks, before flashing out herself. 

"Ready to go back to camp?" Hestia asked as she put a hand on my shoulder, startling me out of my reverie. 

"Always," I smiled back at her, closing my eyes as the light of her divinity engulfed us. 

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I know it's kinda a filler chapter to explain everything, but it was necessary and I hope I did it well enough to make it enjoyable. Either way, please remember to follow, favorite, review, vote, etc… have a good one and until next time!**


	5. Just Watch and Learn

**Hey everyone! Just gotta say, with how much fun this story is and with all the awesome reviews you guys are giving me, I'm loving writing this story! Keep it up! So, a few things first as always:**

**The current pairing voting stands at:**

**Thalia 12**

**Artemis 10**

**Calypso 4**

**Aphrodite 2**

**Nyx 2**

**Athena 1**

**Keep up the voting! Going great so far! Also, to clear up a few things:**

**To the people who are concerned about this story not being about Percy and all about Bianca, just please wait a few chapters. I promise you this story gets back to Percy, but Bianca is also a necessary part of both the story and his character arc. DO NOT WORRY! THIS STORY **_**IS**_** ABOUT PERCY!**

**To , Bianca was not named by Chiron. The name was left in the note by Percy, and "my little pearl" is a nickname I picked up actually from another story I read where he had a kid, though sorry I can't remember the name of the story at the moment because it's been a while since I read it. I wanted to only use the nickname to try and add a little bit of unsureness in the second chapter while also allowing you to relate to the end of the third, as well as I didn't want to make the second chapter about Bianca but instead all about Percy so I left her name out of it then.**

**To the guest who asked about Thalia's control of the winds and her fear of heights, you'll just have to wait and see I guess ;)**

**Anyways, thank you so much to you all for reading this and making it fairly popular so fast! PLEASE keep up the reviews because they are what really encourage me to write! And of course please follow, favorite, etc… The usual reminder that Uncle Rick owns PJO and HOO, I only own this story, and without further ado, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 5**

Darkness engulfed the world lit only by brief flashes of lightning and flames that seemed to swim through the air. In the slight glow, tornadoes and hail could be seen shredding the very landscape. If she squinted her eyes, she could make out the silhouettes of three large figures fighting what looked to be on a cliff, outlined by the spray of the sea as massive waves crashed against the rocks below them.

To one side was a violet raven, claws sharpened to a gleaming point, feathers reflecting like moonlight on metal, its eyes a rush of purple flames. On the other side was an owl more black in color than the furthest reaches of the void, it's talons bared as frightening weapons, its eyes an empty abyss sucking you in. 

Between the two of them was a proudly standing dark blue pegasus covered in cuts and blood. Its mane and tail was water waving in the strong gusts of wind, its wings covered in dark feathers that crackled with sparks of electricity flowing through them, but it was its eyes that were mesmerizing. They were like hurricanes: strong, powerful, wise, battle hardened, sea green with what looked like lightning clouds swirling around the iris. Its jaw was clenched in clear pain, but its look was firm, unyielding, like an immovable mountain facing down an unstoppable tsunami, stubbornly refusing to give up even the smallest inch of ground. 

The three creatures paused there for a moment, the owl and raven eyeing the pegasus hungrily. Suddenly, the winged horse let out an ear splitting shrill while stamping its foot, a challenge, a battlecry. Without hesitation, the two dangerous birds swooped to attack while the stallion charged, each of them moving so fast they seem to leave an afterimage, each swoop of their wings or stomp of their hoof booming like thunder. She tried to scream, to tell them to stop, to keep that beautiful creature of the sea in the world of the living, but she couldn't get it out in time. As the three forces collided, a blinding light engulfed the world as it began to shake violently. A chasm opened up below her, pulling her into the darkness that not even that bright light could penetrate. And so she fell, a silent scream on her lips, a distant sounding chuckle resonating through the air into her bones, into her very soul…

Bianca nearly fell out of her bed as she sprung up awake from the nightmare, her clothes and sheets all drenched in sweat, her body shaking uncontrollably, gasping for a taste of the cool night air. She sat there for a short while, collecting herself, convincing herself it was just a dream, that she was now in the real world. _'But was it really? A demigods dreams aren't always as they seem'_ a voice in the back of her head chided. Eventually, she got dressed, quietly leaving the unclaimed cabin (a Perseus cabin was yet to be made). 

It was the third night in a row she had had that same dream, the destruction, the fighting, the blood. Ever since she had been claimed earlier that week. She refused to tell anyone, even Chiron, for fear that it didn't bode well for her quest. The prophecy had unnerved her enough…

_flashback_

"BIANCA! Amanda is here!" Bianca looked up to see Clarry standing in the doorway of the Big House, where Bianca had been waiting. 

"Finally! Where is she?!"

"Right here, darling." Clarry stepped back allowing an older woman, about sixty years old with dark skin and short grey frizzy hair, to step forward. This was Miranda, a clear-sighted mortal who had hosted the spirit of The Oracle of Delphi for the last 43 years. She was a kind lady that everyone loved, Hades she had practically raised half the kids at camp (with Chiron of course), but she had moved to the city recently since the cave the oracle usually lived in was not the best living arrangement for someone of her age, so Bianca had been waiting for a few hours for her to arrive. "Bianca, how are you dear?" She pulled Bianca into a quick hug. 

"I'm… I'm holding in there," she replied. Miranda gave her a look that said _'I know that isn't true'_ but let it slide otherwise.

"Well then, let's get down to business. Please, let's take a seat." They sat down on the couch together, Clarry sitting cautiously on the coffee table just opposite them.

Bianca took a deep breath before she asked _the_ question, attempting to calm the nervous energy racing through her. "How do I find Lord Perseus?" Miranda's eyes began to glow eerily, green smoke billowing out of her mouth. For a second, Bianca could've sworn she saw several images in the haze: a chained man, a pegasus fighting a raven and owl, a flashing sword, an open door leading only to blackness. But she shook herself out of it as the Oracle began to speak: 

"_You must travel east to the end of his fall,_

_A hero's blade, a mothers final call._

_You must find the lair of the falling nightmare,_

_The eagle to live, a fear against they must dare._

_Foes turned friends, War's warrior's final stand,_

_And unchain the prisoner, the fear in their hand."_

Miranda collapsed into the couch, Bianca quickly catching and resting her head on the pillows. 

"Well, that brings back memories," a bemused voice said making both Clarry and Bianca jump. They turned to see a teenage girl dressed in the silver Hunter's uniform leaning against the doorway, her spiky black hair in a ponytail going down her left shoulder with a silver tiara on top, her serious sky blue eyes looking like they were studying the two campers while a slight smirk rested on her lips. 

"Y-you're Thalia Grace," Bianca stuttered out like the lieutenant of the Hunter's of Artemis was Chaos themself.

"And you're Kelp Head's kid, aren't you?" though she said it like she already knew the answer as her eyes seemed to peer into her, studying every inch of her, making Bianca want to curl up into a ball from the fierce gaze of the legendary daughter of Zeus. "Hades, I didn't think that idiot had it in him," she chuckled. It was Clarry, the ever-confident of the pair, who gathered herself first out of the two of them. 

"So, you've been through a few prophecies, right? What do you think?" she asked.

"I think you two need to gather up the cabin leaders and hold a meeting like you're supposed to," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world before she turned and walked out the door. 

_**break**_

An hour later, the cabin leaders, praetors, Helen Queen of the Amazons, Chiron, and Mr. D were crammed into the meeting room in the Big House. Bianca had just finished telling them the prophecy. 

"My choices to go with me are Clarry, daughter of Aphrodite, and Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus," Bianca stated, putting as much confidence into her words as she didn't feel in herself (which was quite a lot). There were a few murmurs but mostly nods of agreement since most didn't really care enough to argue. 

"What about the '_War's warrior_' line," asked Helen. "Sounds like a child of Ares or Mars to me, and none of you fall into that category." 

"Also," Jake, the head of Hephaestus cabin, piped up, "how are you going to get wherever you're going? The only thing east of here is Europe, and you can use the Argo III to get there, but you'll also need someone who can steer it." 

"Well, it's my decision, the prophecy clearly asks for a child of Zeus, I'm not going anywhere without Clarry, and only three are allowed on a quest. We'll figure out the other parts when we get there," I said trying to shake off the new dissent in the room about my choices.

"Well," Chiron spoke up now, "three is just the recommended number since it is considered lucky, but an exception can be made to allow a fourth member of the quest who fits the criteria." 

"But ther-" 

"I'll go." I turned my head quickly to feel my body fill with dread. Mark, my longtime bully, had just volunteered for _my_ quest. 

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" I accidentally yelled. He surprisingly just seemed to ignore the outburst. 

"Look, I'm a son of Ares so I fit the prophecy, plus I'm the only child of war who knows how to steer the Argo III, so as far as I see it I'm kinda the only choice." 

"I don't care, I'll take anyone else, I'll learn how to steer th-" 

"I agree with the kid," said Thalia, freezing my rant in its tracks. "He's a son of Ares, head of his cabin no less despite being young which means he's probably the best warrior they have, and he can steer the ship. Only thing I gotta ask is, you know the prophecy says you're probably gonna die?" She said it like it was the most boring part of the prophecy which was a little unnerving to most in the room. 

"Yeah, I know, but also didn't it say that in Annabeth Chase's prophecy centuries ago when she went into the Labyrinth, and she came out fine, right?" Thalia winced at that name, but quickly composed herself, just nodding her head in agreement. "Cool, then it's settled. I'll be the fourth member."

Before I could argue anymore, Clarry put a hand on my shoulder to cool me down. She pulled me into a hug, which the others thankfully ignored while they left the room, whispering some calming words into my ear like she always did when she could tell I was on the brink of another breakdown. _'What the Hades would I do without Clarry'_ I inwardly smiled. When she let go of me, I turned to see just us, Mark, Thalia, and Chiron were left in the room. 

"Bianca, I was thinking about the first part of the prophecy…" Chiron paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts," I believe I know where you need to go." I stared at him wide-eyed. 

"Where?" 

"You need to go… home." 

_end flashback_

I found myself on the dock, my usual quiet place. The water always calmed me, but at least I knew why now. _'Could be worse godly parents to have I guess.'_ I sat down on the edge, my feet dangling below me just able to dip my toes in. 

I tried to think of my memories of camp, good memories. Anything to get the dreams out of my head. Like when I first met Clarry. 

_flashback_

The day was clear, the sun scorching but a nice breeze kept everything cool enough. A six year old girl with black hair and blue eyes was playing on the beach, building a sand castle. It wasn't particularly amazing to anyone who happened to walk by, but to her it was a masterpiece. Her Mona Lisa that she had spent all of two hours working on. 

"You should put some shells on it. Make it pretty." The blue eyed girl looked up see a grey and purple eyed girl about her age.

"It's pretty!" the girl making the sand castle shot back.

"Sure, but it could be REALLY pretty with shells," the other girl pouted. 

"Fine!" She started to put look around for some shells so the other girl would go away, but she was stopped. 

"Don't worry, I have pretty shells already. See?" The girl opened up the bottom of her shirt which she had been carrying like a basket to reveal it full of shells she had collected. 

"Gimme those!" She grabbed the shells out of the girls hands and started to put them on her castle but was stopped once again. 

"I'm Clarry. What's your name?"

"Bianca," she grumbled.

"Well, Bianca, NO NO NO! You're doing it wrong! Gimme those!" She grabbed the shells back before starting to place them on the castle itself. This went on back and forth for a while before one lead to another and they found themselves uncontrollably giggling from their antics. By the end of the day when the horn for dinner sounded, two little girls could be seen walking up from the beach holding hands, whispering into each other's ears before bursting into one of many sets of giggles. 

_end flashback_

'_So maybe not the best first impression, but gods what would I do without her?' _Bianca smiled to herself. Her and Clarry had been through everything together, inseparable. Hestia had once said it was like they were twins, joined at hip. Like the time they had first been to Olympus… 

_flashback_

Clarry and Bianca, eight years old at the time, sprinted out of the elevator doors hand-in-hand to escape the terrible music only to freeze in their tracks. Before them was Olympus in all its beauty: massive shining temples, streets lined with vendors selling various goods, beautiful gardens, exquisite statues, and so much more. 

They ran through the streets, narrowly avoiding collisions with all types of mythical beings, marveling at the wonders of the divine city. Eventually, they somehow found themselves splashing around a pond in one of the many gardens. 

"You kids enjoying the water?" The girls looked up to see a kind looking man with black hair wearing khaki's and a Hawaiian-flowered beach shirt. 

"Do you want to play with us mister?" Asked Bianca, feeling some sort of draw to the man. He laughed, but shook his head. 

"I'm sorry little ones, but I can't today. Perhaps another time. What are your names?" 

"I'm Bianca and this is Clarry." She turned to point to her best friend, but when she turned back to the man she found him looking at her as if he was studying her. "Is something wrong mister?" 

The man shook his head like he was trying to clear it. "No, not at all miss. Tell me, Bianca, who is your godly parent?" Bianca looked down at her shuffling feet, heat rising to her cheeks. It was Clarry who answered that hated question for her. 

"She's unclaimed."

"Hmmm. Interesting. Well, young Bianca, I cannot say who your parent is, but I can give you this much. I sense the sea in you, though given there are plenty who that could apply to," he paused for a minute, looking quizzically at her, before getting up to leave. "Well, I must be on my way children. It was a pleasure to meet you both." He started to walk away. 

"Wait! Mister, you didn't tell us your name," Bianca asked intrigued. 

He smiled at her. "My apologies, it passed my mind. My name is Poseidon." And with a wink, he walked out of the garden, leaving two little girls catching flies in their wide open mouths. 

_end flashback_

Poseidon had been the first god besides Mr. D that Bianca had met, though it hadn't take much longer after that for her to meet several others and get quite the reputation around them. But she had always felt a connection with the lord of the seas, having seen him several times since, and he had always been nice to her. _'And to think he's actually my grandfather,'_ the thought putting a small smile on her face.

But the memory of Poseidon brought other thoughts to the forefront of her mind. _'Your powers are connected to the sea… Do not force them… All things that come from the sea must return to the sea._' She hadn't really tried to use any of her powers following the havoc she had wreaked at the tournament, but if she was going to leave for this quest in only a few hours… _'Well, it's worth a shot'_ she decided before allowing herself to slip off the dock into the cool waters of Half-Blood Lake. 

The first thing she noticed was that the water wasn't as cold as she thought it should be. The second thing was the energy that suddenly erupted in her veins. She gasped at the outburst of power, but that is how she learned she could breathe underwater too. She stayed there for a moment, collecting herself, before she began to swam deeper. 

The only way to describe the bottom of the lake at night would be gorgeous, but even that wouldn't be able to cut it in her opinion. The moonlight reflecting off of the waves above cast a calm glow along the sandy floor. Scattered collections of rocks and underwater forests littered the area, hosting swarms of different species of fish and aquatic life. As she swam towards the groups, the fish suddenly seemed to stop in place, but instead of swimming away, they came towards her much to Bianca's surprise. And that is how the largest headache Bianca ever had started.

'_PRINCESS!' 'My lady!' 'What is your name?' 'I'm Samuel el Tuna!' 'It is an honor!'_

Thousands of tiny voices screaming in her head. _'Who knew fish could be so annoying?' _she thought. But she couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT UP!" They all quickly silenced at her outburst. "How the Hades am I able to talk to you?! Why are you calling me princess?! The gods be damned what is going on?!" 

"I believe I can answer that," a voice startled her from behind. She spun around to see a man in his 20's, with long black hair and stubble, a tan muscled body with no shirt on, a green scaled fish tail, and holding a trident. She instantly knew who this was. 

"Lord Triton," she said with a bow. He chuckled. 

"Come on, any kid of Percy's should know better than to bow to a god. And please, just call me Triton or uncle or something. As much as I hated your father when he first showed his face, even I grew to like and respect him. Plus, Dad seems to like you so there's that too." 

"Um… Okay… Uncle?" she said, trying to test it out, unsure of how it felt to say. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to train you," he said with a lopsided grin. The same exact grin Clarry said I had and so did Poseidon. _'I guess it runs in the family.'_ "As far as I understand it, you leave in a few hours at dawn to go find my half-brother but you don't know anything about your powers. Well, except for the talking to fish and breathing underwater now I guess. Anyways, my father and I would both like to find Percy, and you are family, so to make sure you're prepared, I want to go through a few paces with you." 

"Ummm, okay, I guess that's a good idea. Better than sleeping anyways. So what do we do?"

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Just watch and learn," was all he said before we flashed away. 

**Okay, so that chapters done! I know this was a pretty straightforward getting things explained / setting up for the future / easy character development / all about Bianca, but DO NOT WORRY, Percy will be back VERY SOON and this story will really get rolling. Again, I'm having so much fun writing this story but it **_**really**_** helps me focus when I get reviews. Literally any type of comments are helpful, whether it's telling me something you liked or didn't like or want to see in the future, just leave it in the comments. A reminder to vote for the pairings, to follow, favorite, etc… Until next time!**


	6. Dealing With It

_** Hey everyone! I am so sorry it took me this long to get this chapter out! I have just been really busy with the start of school (and kinda discovered Brooklyn 99 sorry not sorry), but I PROMISE! that I will be writing and updating much more regularly now that I am all settled in. Ok, well back into the routine, first of all, I only own this story but PJO and HOO is owned by Uncle Rick. Also, before I begin, I know a good lot of you really want Percy back in this story, and I promise he will be, I'm looking to put him back in very very soon so just stay tuned.**_

_**Sorry this is a shorter chapter, I wanted to write more but I also wanted to get a new chapter out there since I'm not able to write this weekend and I told myself I would update by the end of this week :( Anyways, I don't think it went too poorly so we'll see, but the next chapter will definitely be longer.**_

_**To answer the guest who commented on August 5**__**th**__**, there is no Percy cabin cause the cabins are made as need be in my mind. I don't really know, just kind of how I thought about it.**_

_**Also, on the topics of pairings, I know it's been a while but remember that you guys get to vote on the pairings for this story! The current tally is as follows:**_

_**Thalia: 15**_

_**Artemis: 14**_

_**Calypso: 4**_

_**Nyx: 3**_

_**Aphrodite: 2**_

_**Athena: 1**_

_**Keep voting! And so, without further a due, once again I am so sorry for taking so long to post this so ENJOY!**_

_**Previously:**_

"…_so to make sure you're prepared, I want to go through a few paces with you."_

_"Ummm, okay, I guess that's a good idea. Better than sleeping anyways. So what do we do?"_

_He put a hand on my shoulder. "Just watch and learn," was all he said before we flashed away._

**Chapter 6**

"Do. Not. Talk. To. Me. Got it?" I pressed the sharp blade of the knife into his throat even more, slightly puncturing the skin enough for a drizzle of blood to drip down his neck.

"No problemo," Mark sarcastically retorted while rolling his eyes. With a quick knee to the gut, I stomped away while he was keeling over.

_**break**_

"I hate these fucking things!" Mark shouted over the clamor of thousands of Stymphalian birds swarming us. "If we don't do something fast, they're gonna kill us!"

"Maybe that wouldn't be too bad! No more you!" I shouted back at him while continuing to shoot jet after jet of sea water at the flock, trying to thin their numbers.

_**break**_

"Do that one more time and I swear I will not hesitate to kill you," I said in a low, threatening tone, pointing my sword at his chest while I stared him down with a glare. He just put his hands up in surrender.

"Jeez, okay, okay, I won't do it," he replied before walking away.

_**break**_

I was sitting on the bow of the ship, legs crossed, arms relaxed, practicing the meditation that Triton suggested for helping me control my powers as I focused on reaching out with my gut, pushing the Argo III to faster speeds as the current took it.

I could hear the footsteps of someone approaching behind. _'Just leave me alone!"_

"Mark, if that's you, fuck off. Clarry, if that's you, you're the best but can you _please_ fuck off for now?"

"Well, I'm neither of those people, so I think I'll stay." I whipped my head around at those words. Standing there, arms crossed, piercing gaze staring down at me was Thalia in her usual Hunter's gear. She had barely talked with us since starting the mission, only to coordinate plans, so having her there looking a little pissed off was quite the intimidating spectacle. But right now, I was done with everyone, so I just turned back around.

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

"For you to stop being a problem." I stiffened up at her words.

"I'm not being a problem! Mark i-"

"That right there is why you're the problem, kid."

"Bu-"

"Look, Bianca, usually I wouldn't care too much about some stupid rivalry a pair of campers have, but you're Kelp Head's kid and I feel somewhat responsible for you. So, what's gonna happen here is I'm gonna talk to you, you're gonna listen, and we'll all be better off for it. Got it?" She finished with an exasperated sigh. All I could do was nod as she sat down next to me, legs dangling over edge of the bow. "So, what exactly is your problem with Mark?"

"He's an asshole," I didn't entirely want to go on further, but the look she gave me forced me to let out a little more. "He's bullied, berated, and bugged me since we were kids, and now I'm stuck on some stupid quest with his stupid face against my will and he's getting on my nerves."

"Well, we've been on this boat for three days, in which you have threatened or even tried to kill him multiple times, repeatedly yelled at him, and in your annoyance shut out your friend Clarry," my shoulders sagged at that last statement, knowing it was true. "Now, usually I might understand that, but I have actually yet to see or hear him do something that should piss you off this much. So, you tell me, what exactly has he done that's got you _oh so riled up_ right now?"

"He's been…. well… he's acting weird."

"And how has he been acting weird?"

"He's…. he's acting all nicey nice now, like we've been friends for life, and I know it's all fake cause he's an ass," but even as I said it, it didn't entirely sound right. Something Thalia picked up on.

"I would believe that except that I know you don't. You're rubbing your shoulders like you're trying to cower in them somehow," she laughed a littler after that. "Percy used to do the same thing when he wasn't sure of what he was doing." This perked me up a little bit.

"C-can you tell me about him? And I'm talking like the real him, not the story him. Chiron always says all the stories we hear are exaggerated." Thalia looked down on me, but this time in a much kinder way.

"Sure thing, kid, but you gotta talk to me first. You got something going on in your head and it's only gonna get worse if you keep it in, and you might actually end up killing Mark."

I didn't entirely know how to respond to that. "I'm fine, I ju-" I was cut off my a slap to the back of my head from Thalia.

"And that's another thing you and Kelp Head have in common, you absolutely CANNOT talk about your problems for the life of you," she said while rolling her eyes. I paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, before I just let it all out.

"Fine. In the last week I finally found out who my godly parent is only to find out he's my hero who couldn't be bothered to claim me earlier, letting me go through years of bullying. Now, I'm STUCK on this QUEST WITH MARK, THE ONE PERSON I NEVER WANTED TO DO THIS WITH, to find MY FUCKING FATHER WHO I'VE NEVER MET! And he's supposed to be the one person who would definitely claim his kid, but now that I'm claimed everyone looks at me funny like I'm SOME SORT OF SPECIAL FREAK, LIKE NOW I'M SUPPOSED TO BE AS GREAT AS HE WAS! THE GODS TOO CAUSE NOW LIKE HALF OF THEM WANT TO KILL ME JUST CAUSE I'M SOME STUPID GUYS KID AND- AND-" at this point I couldn't continue, my eyes swelled and tears just started pouring. Thalia put an arm around me, pulling me closer, whispering encouraging words in my ear. Hundreds of years as Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis she must've done this plenty of times cause she seemed to know exactly what to do.

Eventually, I collected myself, breaking out of Thalia's grip and turning back to the ocean.

"Bianca, look, I know exactly what you're going through," I glanced at her to see if she was lying, but there was no hint of it. She was staring off as if she was watching her memories on the horizon. "My dad was shit. I spent years on the streets, fighting, stealing, running, with no help from big ol' Lord Sparky. Then, when I finally am about to reach camp, a place I can be safe, he turns me into a fucking tree," followed by a snort as if she found the whole notion amusing now. "When I came back, I was more alone than ever before, but it was Percy, your dad, who was one of the only reasons I felt… alive again. He's an amazing person, and I know that no matter what he's been through in the past 450 years he's spent missing, there is no way he would've left you like that willingly."

"Thanks…" I mumbled. "But that still doesn't help with mark."

"Look, I've seen and known enough Ares kids to know that they always have some little notch on their belt that makes them act the way they do, it's not usually just their personality. Your dad and I used to have the same feelings about a daughter of Ares named Clarisse back in the day," she looked off forlornly into the distance at that, as if her mind was back in another time. "Gods we hated her, but eventually we found our common ground, and she became one of our closest friends. Just talk to the kid, I'm sure you'll find something good somewhere in there."

"Was this _the_ Clarisse La Rue?! The slayer of the drakon during the Battle of Manhattan?!" She suddenly had my complete focus, my nerdy side from all those years of being enamored by Chiron's stories jumping to the forefront of my mind. She chuckled at my sudden spark of attention eagerness.

"Yeah, that was her. She was the camp bully back when I was your age. Actually, the only person who ever got out of the classic welcome to camp Ares cabin initiation was your dad when she tried to do it to him. It's how he became lord of the bathroom."

"You're telling me that the _oh so great_ Percy Jackson got bullied? But wasn't he, like, amazing and everyone loved him?! And what kind of title is lord of the bathroom?" I fired off questions rapid fire, and this time she couldn't hold back the sharp bark of laughter.

"Amazing… maybe not quite the right word. But lord of the bathroom, well this was while I was still a tree, but I was told it was absolutely hilarious," she paused to glance at me, smiling when she saw I was already enraptured. "Okay, so it was his first day…"

_**break**_

"You okay with this?" Clarry asked glancing at me worriedly. "You don't have to come."

"Yes, I do." As I said those last words to convince myself, I took one big deep breath before turning the corner. I didn't know how to feel. Standing before, broken down and covered in overgrowth, was the supposed home of my birth. Of my mom and dad. But was it really me?

The house clearly used to be quaint but nice. Small but cozy and homely. The roof had caved in on one end, there were several broken windows, the garden was overgrown, and vines climbed the stone walls, but there were still hints of its glory days in the design and layout.

We walked the gravel path to the front door, Clarry holding my hand to keep me from trembling. I don't know if I was scared, nervous, excited, or any other of a thousand emotions, all I could process was that this was actually happening. A place, a home, other than Camp Half-Blood. It really brought the last 2 weeks into perspective, but also blew them out of proportion in my mind at the same time.

Thalia was the one to open the door, her spear and shield out at the ready. She warily stepped into the building, the rest of us on her heels, all prepared for a fight but met with silence. Emptiness.

"Let's split up," Thalia ordered. "Clarry and I will go left, you and Mark go right. Shout if you find anything." The protest died in my throat after I caught her look, so I didn't anything. I just kept moving.

Despite the house clearly being empty, we continued to tiptoe, creeping deeper and deeper into the dark hallways, almost as if they were trying to hide something…

"Do you sense that?" Mark asked. I just nodded. "There's something here. Something powerful."

Finally, we came to the last door. I opened it slowly only to freeze in place, mystified and horrified by what I saw.

The room had clearly used to have been for a baby, there being a rocker, and half-broken toys scattered around. _'This must have been my room…'_ The freaky part was that there was blood all over the place. Not fresh but stained into the very essence of the room. It was everywhere; the walls, the crib, the ceiling, the floor, the toys. _'What the Hades happened here?! This is where I lived?!' _Suddenly, the room began to get a little chilly…

"Bianca, do you hear that?" I gave him a look like he was the stupidest person alive.

"Hear what? There's nothing."

"No, no, no, I definitely hear something," he began turning around, a scared look on his face, spear pointed out at the ready. As much as I hated him, if he was scared there was probably a good reason to be scared so I put my back to him, my own sword held steady. We were silent, eyeing the room around us, until there was a loud clang!

I jumped up, spinning mid-air, my momentum carrying slicing my sword through the air, until I stopped mid-swing before lopping Mark's head off. The clang hadn't been anything unusual, but Mark dropping his spear. It was why he dropped his spear, why his mouth was catching flies, why his eyes were bugged out, that caused me to freeze up. Standing in front of him was a spirit. A woman-spirit. A beautiful woman-spirit. A beautiful woman-spirit who looked extremely similar to… me….?

**Hope you enjoyed that! Again, sorry that it's a shorter chapter. Also, remember to vote on pairings! See you next time!**


	7. A Blast From The Past

**Omg I am so sorry it has been forever since I updated this story, despite all the messages and reviews asking me to. Lowkey, thank you to this quarantine for making me bored enough to force out any writers block I had. As for questions people had, I think there's only one at the moment. To the person who asked why Bianca doesn't have a Perseus cabin even though there's supposed to be a cabin for every god and goddess, I was just going off the idea that they wouldn't make one until he had kids to put in a cabin. Like, there are literally thousands of Greek deities and they can't make one for every single one if they don't have children. The only reason gods and goddesses like Hera and Artemis have cabins even though they have no children is because they're Olympians. Anyways… Currently, the votes for the ship are as follows:**

**Thalia 20**

**Artemis 18**

**Nyx 4**

**Calypso 4**

**Aphrodite 2**

**Athena 1**

**The Fates 1**

**No Ship 1**

**Please continue to follow, favorite, review, etc, and hopefully now that I got this done and with summer coming along, I will continue to write a lot more. Thank you so much to all of you who continued to support this story during my hiatus, it means the world to me. Hope you enjoy!**

_**Previously:**_

"_I jumped up, spinning mid-air, my momentum carrying slicing my sword through the air, until I stopped mid-swing before lopping Mark's head off. The clang hadn't been anything unusual, but Mark dropping his spear. It was why he dropped his spear, why his mouth was catching flies, why his eyes were bugged out, that caused me to freeze up. Standing in front of him was a spirit. A woman-spirit. A beautiful woman-spirit. A beautiful woman-spirit who looked extremely similar to… me….?"_

**Chapter 7**

"W-who are you?" I asked timidly, almost scared of the answer. The spirit opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I asked again, about to give up in frustration until I noticed Mark's gawking, his eyes rapidly shifting between the two of us. "Yo, doofus," I snapped to knock him out of his reverie. "Can you understand what she's saying?"

He looked at me quizzically. "You can't understand her?"

"Duh. I'm not a kid of Hades, which neither are you, but yeah I can't even hear her."

"S-she's saying her name is Sofia… Sofia Jackson. She's your mom…" he finished with barely a whisper, but I still heard him. Now it was my turn for my mouth to drop and catch flies.

"M-m-my m-mom?" The spirit smiled at this, walking, no gliding, forward to me. She placed a hand on my check, caressing it, though I felt nothing but a sensation of dry cold.

"S-she's telling me to tell you that you- that she thinks you're beautiful." I involuntarily shivered at the touch but reached out as the spirit retracted her hand. My arm simply passed right through her. A single splotch of wetness could be seen forming in the corner of my eye.

"THALIA! CLARRY! COME QUICKLY!" Mark called. Almost as if they could teleport, they appeared in the room, weapons ready.

"What's the problem?" Thalia asked.

"M-my mom," was all I was able to get out, pointing at the spirit before me. Now it was Thalia and Clarry's turn to gawk at the ghost before them with the slight smile. This time she walked over to Thalia, speaking unheard words if it wasn't for Mark.

"Yes, her name is Thalia," Mark told the spirit. The lieutenant whirled on him.

"You can understand her?!"

"Yeah, but no one else seems to be able to. I don't know why though; it's never happened before."

"Interesting…" the hunter looked stunned. "I've heard of the ability, but I've never actually met anyone with it."

"What ability?" asked Clarry.

"Supposedly some kids of Ares, though it hasn't been seen for hundreds of years, not since he was at the peak of his power, have the ability to talk to the spirits of those fallen in battle. Usually, according to the stories I've heard, the spirits tend to be restless ones, those with unfinished business in this world which doesn't allow them to enter the realm of Hades," she explained. I eyed Mark, a little stunned by this revelation. Of course, my own worst enemy _just had_ to be the only one able to talk to my mom.

It was Clarry who took the lead. "Ask her what happened here?" My mother's silent lips began to move.

"She says that she can hear you all just fine. Also, Thalia, she says it's nice to finally meet you. Apparently Per- Lord Perseus told her lots of stories about you." I might have been mistaken because it was gone so quickly, but was that a tear forming in the eyes of the legendary hero?

"So… this is who Kelphead married. Well done, Seaweed Brain," my mom seemed to laugh at this.

"What's she saying now?!" I asked Mark although I never once took my eyes off of my mother.

"She's saying… Kelphead is a fitting nickname and that she's disappointed she never came up with that one." Thalia gave a sharp bark of laughter at that.

"I like this one," she said, her eyes still gleaming with a barely noticeable hint of wetness.

"Okay, this is good and all, but what happened here Mrs. Jackson?" Clarry, always the levelheaded one, was the person to get us back on track.

"This is where she… died," Mark glanced at me with a worried look, but I didn't even notice, still the only thing I was able to focus on was memorizing my mother's face, ingraining it into the very essence of my soul. She had turned back to me by now doing the same thing as she spoke. "She says monsters came for… Bianca. Being the first born, and especially since her dad is such a powerful god, her scent was really strong even as a baby. Lord Perseus wasn't back from work yet, and she managed to kill the monsters with his sword, but by the time he got back, it was too late for her."

Thalia just shook her head with a quick snort. "Percy, working?" she said like it was the most outrageous thing she ever heard. Thank god for her easiness in this situation, I don't know what I would have done without it.

"He owned a bakery. Apparently, it was her father's before he died." This seemed to be too much for Thalia as she burst out laughing, clearly trying to picture the image. The spirit, my mother, just gave me a sad smile. Hearing and seeing all this, the tears flowed out of my eyes like a waterfall, but I never so much as blinked, still staring at her face.

"So why aren't you able to rest?" asked Clarry.

"She says that she… just needed to see you one last time. Make sure you were safe and happy," Mark looked at me. The tears poured faster. "Also, she has something for you." Now that was able to get me to look away at Mark, puzzled.

"What is it?" I asked. My mom just indicated for us to follow her as she walked out of the room. And so, we did. She led us to the garden, a patch of beautiful flowers I had never seen before laid out in front of us.

"Moonlace?!" Thalia looked surprised as ever. "That only grows on Ogygia."

"She says it was her wedding present from Lord Perseus." Thalia rolled her eyes at that, muttering something incoherent under her breath.

My mother pointed to a spot in front of us. "She's telling us to dig." I could not have moved faster, my bare hands clawing at the dirt. I finally found the gift.

"A pen?" I asked, confused, but Thalia gasped in shock.

"That's Riptide, Percy's sword!" Now it was the three of us younger campers turn to gasp.

"Woah," was all we could manage.

"Well, that must be the first part of the prophecy done. 'A hero's blade, a mothers final call'. This is it," Clarry stated.

"But what about the next part?" I asked.

"Umm, your mom's asking you to repeat the prophecy for her. She thinks she might be able to help."

"Okay, um…

'_You must travel East to the end of his fall,_

_A hero's blade, a mother's final call._

_You must find the lair of the falling nightmare,_

_The eagles to live, a fear against they must dare._

_Foes turned friends, War's warrior's final stand,_

_And unchain the prisoner, the fear in their hand.'"_

I noticed Mark shiver with the last two lines, but let it be.

"She says there's a place in Rome. Lord Perseus once showed it to her. She says it once belonged to Arachne… and that you probably know what she's talking about, Thalia." We all looked to the Lieutenant now.

"I know what she's talking about," Thalia could only shake her head. "It was Arachne's lair. It's where he fell into the pit…"

"But if we're going there, that could only mean one thing…"

"We have to go to Tartarus."

_**Break**_

"You doin' okay?" I looked behind me to see Clarry approaching. Only thing I could do was nod as I turned back to the sunset before me. She sat down next to me, putting her hand on mine. "You know it's okay to not be doing okay. I mean, that has to have been a lot for you all at once."

"It was."

"Must've been nice to meet your mother though?" She looked at me hopefully.

"Yeah," was all I managed. She seemed to understand though, just letting me sit in my silent thoughts, but continued to sit with, being there for me, like she always had been.

_**Break**_

"Okay, all of you put on these bracelets," Thalia began to hand out the simple string ornaments.

"What are these for?" asked Mark.

"_IF_ we need to go to Tartarus, these have some sort of magical protection from the air down there."

"Where'd you get these?" I asked bewildered.

She just shrugged. "Hades owed me a several hundred-year-old favor." We all gave her a quizzical look, but the shrug of her shoulders told us she wouldn't go any further with it.

"So, what's the plan?" questioned Clarry. They all looked to me as the leader of the quest.

"Well, we don't really know what's down there so just be careful and have your eyes on the lookout. Especially as we walk through the city."

"Winging it?" Thalia raised an eyebrow at me. "Percy would approve."

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! Sorry it's short, I just wanted to get it out there, and sorry again for taking so freaking long to update it. Please follow, favorite, review, etc, and see you next time! Thanks again for reading!**


	8. History Always Repeats Itself

**Hey everyone! New chapter here! Not my best chapter but I hope you'll all still enjoy! Before anything else, I do not own PJO or HOO, that's Uncle Rick, I only own this story. Now, to answer any questions that people left in the comments:**

**In response to Aidan Ho who was asking about Mark's bullying persona: **_**Yeah, I totally understand why you don't see Mark as a bully from what I've written of him, but that's purposeful. The idea of him being a bully but not in reality is more for Bianca's own character arc. Hopefully you'll be able to see what I mean later on.**_

**In response to The God Of Wrath who was asking about Percy's symbol of power and divine animal: **_**For the former, read on. For the latter, think back to the dream sequence… *wink wink***_

**Now, for the pairing votes, they're as follows:**

**Artemis: 25**

**Thalia: 23**

**Nyx: 5**

**Calypso: 4**

**Aphrodite: 2**

**Athena: 1**

**None: 1**

**Please continue to vote. Last thing, please favorite, follow, comment, etc. Especially the reviews, they mean the world to me. And so, enjoy!**

**Previously:**

"_Okay, all of you put on these bracelets," Thalia began to hand out the simple string ornaments._

"_What are these for?" asked Mark._

"_IF we need to go to Tartarus, these have some sort of magical protection from the air down there."_

"_Where'd you get these?" I asked bewildered._

_She just shrugged. "Hades owed me a several hundred-year-old favor." We all gave her a quizzical look, but the shrug of her shoulders told us she wouldn't go any further with it._

"_So, what's the plan?" questioned Clarry. They all looked to me as the leader of the quest._

"_Well, we don't really know what's down there so just be careful and have your eyes on the lookout. Especially as we walk through the city."_

"_Winging it?" Thalia raised an eyebrow at me. "Percy would approve."_

**Chapter 8**

"DUCK!" I dropped just in time to avoid several arrows that were still close enough to cut off strands of my loose hair. I jumped right back up, swinging my sword at the hellhound leaping towards, slicing clean through.

Just as I was taught, I let my instincts take over. I twirled and slashed, leaped and stabbed. One monster after another, myself and the whole street covered in golden dust by now. But it wasn't enough. It seemed wave and wave threw themselves at us; harpies, cyclops, hellhounds, lycanthropes, giants, so many monsters it seemed like the pit was throwing everything it owned at us. Honestly though, that probably wasn't too far from the truth.

"THIS IS GETTING TO BE TOO MUCH!" Mark shouted over the clamor of battle, pausing to stab another monster in the gut before quickly turning to bash another with his shield. "WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING BIG AND THAT SOMETHING NEEDS TO HAPPEN NOW!"

"HE'S RIGHT!" Clarry shouted back. She was dodging and weaving, as if she was dancing on her tiptoes, stabbing here, there, and everywhere.

"FOR NOW, JUST RUN!" the Lieutenant finally yelled, and we did not need to be told twice. We instantly sprinted away, Thalia still shooting arrows back at the monsters chasing us.

"What. Are. We. Gonna. DO?!" Mark gasped between breaths. They both looked to Thalia, her being the most experienced one out of all of us, but a different idea came to me.

'_Hey dad, I don't know where you are or what you're doing or, if I'm being honest, what the Hades is really even going on, but if you're out there, anywhere, and you really do love me, your daughter, I could really use your help right about now.'_

I kept running, waiting for something to happen, but nothing seemed to. We couldn't keep this up for much longer. "Aaaah!" I shrieked as I fell, sword tossed out of reach, hellhounds nipping at my heels. I flipped on to my butt, kicking the hideous beasts in their snouts, trying to scramble backwards.

"BIANCA!" Clarry tried to come back for me but was blocked off by a couple of harpies and lycanthropes.

"Oh, this is bad," Thalia groaned as a shadow covered us from overhead. A black-scaled drakon hovered over us, as if he was just waiting to play with his food. Mark was busy fighting for his life against a cyclops and some giants.

'_Dad, is there was ever a moment I needed you, it's right fucking now.'_ I kept kicking and praying, kicking and praying, kicking and praying. _'This is it, isn't it,'_ I couldn't help but think to myself. That's when I felt the burning.

It started a warm sensation in my pocket, barely noticeable, but as it grew hotter and hotter, I couldn't help but notice it. I reached into my pocket, pulling out the burning sensation, but as it touched my hands, I didn't feel a thing. And so, I pulled out the pen and clicked it, revealing Anaklusmos to the world for the first time in many long years.

The affect was instantaneous. Immediately, the hellhounds backed off of me, whimpering and cowering. I happened to glance at the window of a shop and saw my reflection, eyes glowing with a newfound power I felt pulsing through my veins. I stood up and reached into my gut like Triton and Poseidon had told me, and I found what I was looking for. It was locked up deep within, but I gave into it and the chains broke, unleashed upon the world.

The sky was no longer darkened by the drakon flying overhead but by the raging rumbling storm clouds speeding in on the newfound hurricane winds. I clenched my fists, nails drawing blood, and the streets began to rumble as jets of water shot out from underneath the cobblestones. I raised Riptide over my head, tip pointed downwards, and stabbed it cleanly into the street with all my might. The ground shook with mythological violence, tearing down buildings and spewing rock, yet I stood firm. I rose up in a whirlpool of water, lightning crashing down around me. Finally, I saw the cliff edge. Actual true real fear in the eyes of those horrid beasts. All it took was one look, one hint of absolute terror, one crooked smile on my lips, and I let the power take over. I let it all go…

_**Break**_

"Bianca! Bianca! Wake up! Bianca!" I opened my eyes, blinking out the blinding light. I tried to sit up but fell right back down, my head throbbing and muscles drained.

"Ugggh," was all I could get out. Suddenly, I caught a whiff of something horrid under my nose and shot right up.

"What the Hades was that?" It was Mark who asked Thalia about the smell; a handful of herbs burning in her hand. She just ignored him.

"What happened?" I stumbled slightly, the blood rushing to my head from getting up too quickly but was caught in time by Clarry.

"Um… that happened," Clarry gestured to the city around us, only I was just noticing the several leveled city blocks around us, pools of water scattered about, and several lingering small fires.

"N-no. I couldn't- d-did I do that?" I gazed in shock.

"Uh, well, yeah, you did."

"But how-" I suddenly remembered pulling out Riptide. I frantically searched around, sighing in relief as I pulled it out of my pocket.

"That's probably how," Thalia pointed to the pen in my hand. We all looked at her quizzically. "Well, first of all, you're extremely powerful on your own, though you don't even realize it. Also, Riptide became Percy's symbol of power when he turned into a god, so, being his daughter, it makes sense it would imbue you with an explosion of power. Lastly, the sword has quite the history. Thousands of years of heroes, probably millions of monsters killed, it has a certain… life to it. And monsters know that life, that power, especially when it came into Percy's possession; the bane of monsters. They know that blade, and they're scared of it. You saw their reaction when you pulled it out. Now, all of that combined and you get that outburst of power you displayed. You knocked yourself out because you're not used to that amount of power, it was too much for you yourself to contain.

"Wow," I clicked the pen, drawing out the blade, flipping it through my hands to inspect it. "But I did… all of this." I gestured to the area around us.

"Yeah, you did. As I said, you're naturally powerful but have no extensive control over it. You're simply just not trained enough."

"Okay, well, all this explaining stuff is cool and all, but we need to get a move on," pointed out Mark.

"But- I can't leave it like this!"

"Doesn't matter right now. Let the mortals deal with, we need to get moving before they deal with us instead." I got pulled along unwillingly at first before I started running too, knowing they were right.

_**Break**_

"Okay. So, I blocked off the passage. That should hold them off for a little bit," I wheezed out, catching my breath from the sprint to catch up.

"This is it?!" Clarry was looking around at the cave around us. "I thought there would be beautiful tapestries and stuff. It's in all the stories."

"That was 450 years ago dumbass," Mark retorted, rolling his eyes. I cast a quick glare at him in Clarry's defense, but Thalia put a firm hand on my shoulder making sure I didn't go any further. The whole conversation was stopped though by the loud boom from down the tunnel of the monsters breaking through my man-made cave-in.

"Shit."

"We have to move!"

"But where do we go?"

"Uh, there," I pointed out. Twenty yards in front of us the floor ended. Instead, a dark pit with seemingly no end reached down into the abyss. "That's our way into the pit." We could hear the growls now, the scraping on the rocky tunnel walls.

"So, we jump?"

"Absolutely fucking not," It was Thalia protesting now.

"Too late for that!" Mark thrust his spear forward, impaling a hellhound through the snout. I twirled around his back, slicing through the throat of a lunging empousa. Clarry leaped over Mark's spear, stabbing through the eye of a Cyclops mid-swing while Thalia pulled out her bow, instantly nailing several monsters with precise lightning charged arrows. We fought seamlessly together, despite any arguments or problems we had with each other, the joint struggle for survival over the last two weeks carving us into a cohesive fighting that was ready to go on the fly.

"We need to jump now! There's too many of them!"

"We'll never survive the fall anyways!"

"We can find another way! Just focus on surviving!" Thalia shouted back. She was graceful moving through the horde, her centuries of experience over us making it look like a goddess fighting compared to a group of toddlers trying to walk, despite our own highly trained skills. She left a trail of golden dust wherever she stepped, streaking across the cavern every which way.

"Wait, Thalia! Can't you just use the winds to fly us!" I blurted out the thought as soon as it crossed my mind but regretted it as soon as it crossed my lips due to the death glare she shot me with.

"Yeah, uh, no," she kept her eyes away from us.

"Why not?" Mark stabbed through another two empousai.

"Just keep fighting!" She clearly avoided the question.

"We don't have any other choice!" Clarry yelled at her. Thalia just ignored us, continuing the fight, but I managed to catch a glimpse of her eyes. I saw something I never expected: fear. The entrance was blocked, there was no way out other than to jump, and that's when it clicked.

"You're scared of heights, aren't you," I breathed out between battling a cyclops and a laistrygonian, slicing through the calves of former to bring it to its knees before stabbing through the lone eye and pulling my sword back out, butting the other in the chest.

"N-no… I'm just not that good at controlling winds," was her defense. Mark was the one to catch on.

"Because you're scared of heights," he said it like it was the most obvious thing, which, looking at now, it kind of was.

"Okay, fine, I am, and we are not jumping! That's final!"

"Yeah, sure, except it's kinda our only option!"

"Thalia, you can do it! You have to! Or this is it!" Clarry shouted as she ducked under my swing through a hellhound, jumping forward to stab a lycanthrope before it could pounce on me. To my left, Mark was busy fighting off a pair of hellhounds aggressively charging him while behind us all Thalia continued to fire off arrows. We were surrounded, pushed up against the edge.

"Thalia! It's now or never!" She glanced backwards into the unending darkness below, a visible gulp pushed down her throat. She stopped firing for but a moment, her eyes closed, a deep breath built up in her chest.

"Fuck it," was all she said before grabbing the collars of our shirts, pulling us with her as she took that last step backwards.

**Hey everyone! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I know that the thing with Thalia is a little cheesy and not too well built up, but I wanted to get this chapter in, and I couldn't really think of what else to do. I'm probably going to try and update my other story ****Omega: Symbol of Destruction**** next before I continue with this so please go check that out! But sorry in advance if it takes a little longer to update this story. Please follow, favorite, review, etc… (Especially the reviews! They really help me gain the attitude to keep writing) so until next time!**


End file.
